


Um par de olhos

by fan3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, abnormal stuff, falling in love with the devil i guess, good luck ig, im tired too, kind of mutilation?, maybe thriller?, murder obviously, suspense (i really tried), sweet dreams :), tw: suicide attempt maybe?, yixing is TIRED
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan3/pseuds/fan3
Summary: Zhang Yixing anda exausto pela sobrecarga de trabalho e essa parece a única explicação para os relances que tem tido no espelho: seu próprio rosto, porém distorcido como um mau agouro. Quando Yixing acidentalmente desliza para o mundo dentro do espelho, porém, percebe que a realidade pode ser bem pior do que os seus pesadelos: caso não mate a sua contraparte maligna, ela o matará. Dois iguais, afinal, não podem coexistir na mesma dimensão.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 53
Kudos: 24
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Reflexos

**Author's Note:**

> plot #94  
> boa leitura e boa sorte

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_ reflexos _

> _ Você não consegue respirar? Mas que pena. _
> 
> Mesmo com dores no pescoço continua tentando fugir dos próprios pesadelos. Mas não adianta. Você  _ sabe _ que não vai conseguir. É difícil perder a última batalha a guerra, não é? Eu sei que você ainda tem esperanças de que poderá virar o jogo, mas só eu sei a resposta. 
> 
> _ E a sua está errada. _

* * *

O som alto do despertador fez Yixing acordar naquela manhã reclamando em desgosto. Sentia-se acabado, dolorido, exausto, estressado. Estava acostumado a passar por muita coisa no trabalho, mas aquela semana em específico estava sendo desesperadamente caótica. A única coisa que poderia fazer no momento era torcer por um descanso quando  _ finalmente _ , tudo estivesse resolvido.

Assim que se levantou se sentiu meio zonzo. Estranhamente não se lembrava a que horas havia ido dormir e nem como acordou em sua cama se a última lembrança que tinha era de estar na editora onde trabalha, revisando o novo manuscrito que seria publicado no fim daquele mês. Mas aquilo não era a única coisa estranha ali. Seu quarto, que geralmente era muito bem organizado, estava parecendo um chiqueiro. Roupas jogadas, amontoados de lençóis e toalhas — que ele não fazia ideia se estavam sujos ou limpos — no chão, as portas do armário escancaradas, um vaso de plantas quebrado com a terra espalhada pelo chão e alguns livros largados.

Mas ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada sobre a noite anterior.

Ficou um tempo matutando sobre a estranha amnésia até encontrar o celular — que ainda apitava com o som irritante do despertador — só então percebeu que não era apenas seu quarto que estava em total desordem.  _ Estava atrasado para o trabalho.  _ Para a sorte de Yixing, a editora onde trabalha não ficava muito longe de sua casa, conseguiu chegar com menos de meia hora de atraso.

Cedo o suficiente para que não fosse repreendido mais uma vez pelo seu chefe.

Trabalhava como editor-chefe há quase cinco anos e tinha um grande carinho pela forma que a empresa tratava os livros que publicava. No momento, estava focado em seu terceiro manuscrito que contava uma história fantástica cheias de monstros e fadas. Havia sido um custo fazer com que seu chefe, o presidente da editora Kim Junmyeon, aceitasse mais um livro de fantasia depois de o anterior não ter lucrado. Mas, daquela vez, Yixing estava confiante. Mesmo que o autor estivesse fazendo de sua vida  _ um inferno _ . 

Eram tantas exigências que ele se sentia exausto só de pensar que ainda teria que se encontrar com ele mais algumas vezes. Era um horror, mas tinha que segurar a barra, afinal, o livro estava muito bem trabalhado.

— Ei, ei. Tô falando com você! — viu dedos estalando em frente a seus olhos e soube na mesma hora que eram de Byun Baekhyun, designer-chefe da editora e seu melhor amigo. Nunca parecia estar de mal com a vida.

— Me economiza, Baekhyun. Eu não tô muito bem. — comentou, sentindo as têmporas latejando. Sentiu que viria uma dor de cabeça assim que levantou apressado demais naquele dia, mas ele não esperava que fosse evoluir o suficiente para uma de suas enxaquecas. 

— Ficou até tarde namorando o manuscrito, foi? 

Yixing riu junto, achando muito provável que sim. Mas ele não sabia. Literalmente não lembrava de absolutamente nada.

— Pior que eu não sei. Não lembro nem de como eu cheguei em casa ontem, dá pra acreditar?

Primeiro Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, mas depois o sorriso morreu tão rápido que Yixing nem teve tempo de perguntar qual o problema.

— Você tá bebendo de novo?

— Claro que não, Baekhyun. Para com isso. — fechou a cara, detestava quando o amigo trazia aquele assunto de volta a tona.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Não precisa ficar puto. Eu só perguntei.

— Não bebi. — assegurou. Mas tinha que admitir, a amnésia, a tontura, a dor de cabeça… tudo parecia familiar. — Eu tô sentindo uma fadiga e mal estar desde que acordei… e a minha enxaqueca hoje veio pra matar.

— Já tomou algum remédio? — perguntou, mas não esperou Yixing responder e gritou para o rapaz de moletom azul que estava perto da copiadora. — Chanyeol! Tem remédio pra ressaca?

Yixing revirou os olhos sentindo um arrepio na nuca. Sabia que Baekhyun era teimoso, sabia mais ainda que lembretes sobre evitar a bebida eram extremamente importantes embora ele estivesse certo de que não estava bebendo por aí novamente.

— Pega, Yixing. — Baekhyun entrou uma cartela com pílulas brancas. E depois disso, se jogou na cadeira se aproximando dele com aquele ar misterioso. — Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?

— Sei. — respondeu, seco. Agarrou a cartela com o remédio e se levantou, mais abruptamente do que esperava, indo até a copa sentindo o corpo inteiro pegar fogo.

Odiava quando as pessoas não acreditavam nele.

Não saía por aí contando mentiras — pelo menos, não mais. Se considerava uma pessoa sociável, simpática, honesta. Por que não o viam como alguém digno de confiança? 

Sua única opção naquele momento era focar no trabalho. Revisar o manuscrito, checar com a equipe de marketing, entrar em contato com o autor para decidir mais detalhes, falar com a equipe de design, entregar os relatórios para Junmyeon… tudo parecia cansativo demais. E ele precisou parar na primeira linha.

Tirou os óculos da frente dos olhos só pra ter certeza de que não estavam embaçados, as letras no manuscrito pareciam se mexer, sua cabeça constantemente pendia para o lado e a enxaqueca parecia ter intensificado. Piscou. Tentou novamente. As frases borravam e as letras pareciam sair do lugar. 

Por momentos, se sentiu preso debaixo d’água, sem conseguir respirar. As frases se embaralhavam de propósito em sua cabeça, tudo parecia desconexo. As frases se perdiam. Ele voltou para o início, não conseguiu ler. Tentou novamente. As frases pareciam iguais. Ele já não se lembrava em qual parte havia parado, ou em qual parte havia começado. Se levantou novamente, num pulo. Nada sobre aquele dia parecia normal.

Correu para o banheiro e afundou a cabeça em uma das pias para lavar bem o rosto. Seu reflexo no espelho dizia muito sobre como ele estava. O cabelo escuro estava embaraçado, os olhos cansados, as olheiras profundas denunciavam sua falta de descanso, os lábios ressecados gritavam por um gole de água, um sorriso que sugeria…

_ Um sorriso. _

Dois segundos foram o suficiente.

Yixing levantou a cabeça de repente, pensando seriamente que poderia estar sonhando. Beliscou os dois braços, afundou novamente a cabeça e se encharcou até quase se afogar. Sem fôlego, ele tentou prestar atenção novamente em seu reflexo. Tudo parecia normal. Menos a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

— Puta merda, Yixing, tá tudo bem? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que viu o estado que o amigo estava.

— Tá sim. — respondeu, sentindo o rosto tremer. — Tô bem melhor.

* * *

Yixing acordou pela manhã rangendo os dentes em contragosto. Não sabia se aguentaria aquela rotina miserável por muito tempo. Estava acostumado a passar por poucas e boas no trabalho, mas as semanas que antecedem o lançamento de um livro eram sempre as piores. Ainda mais quando o autor tinha tantas exigências, o que deixava seu trabalho ainda mais difícil pela quantidade de relatórios que precisava entregar ao presidente da editora.

Ainda ouvindo o barulho incansável do despertador, ele colocou os pés para fora da cama, sentindo como se pisasse em terra molhada. Logo que verificou, viu os pés afundando no monte de terra que estava espalhado pelo seu quarto, os vasos de planta haviam quebrado e, além disso,  _ tudo estava uma bagunça _ . Não precisou pensar muito até tentar lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Sem sucesso.

Se levantou, pegou o celular só para acabar com aquele maldito barulho que fazia sua cabeça latejar e vagou pelo próprio quarto que normalmente estava sempre limpo, e que naquele momento parecia ter sido alvo de um furacão que deixou absolutamente tudo fora do lugar. Tentou limpar tudo rapidamente, juntou a terra dos vasos, mudando as plantas de lugar, apanhou os livros, dobrou os lençóis. Não foi uma faxina perfeita, mas ao menos o lugar parecia habitável novamente. E só quando guardou a vassoura na despensa percebeu que  _ estava atrasado _ .

Tomou um banho e se vestiu às pressas, as janelas do quarto ficavam normalmente abertas, mas ele sentia que seu vizinho estava tentando espiar sua vida fazia um tempo. Fechou as persianas só por precaução. A sensação estranha permaneceu até o momento em que chegou na editora, jogou a pasta com o manuscrito em sua mesa e verificou nas gavetas se o remédio que havia tomado tinha algum efeito colateral bizarro.

Mas não havia remédio nenhum.

— Ei, ei. Tô falando com você! — dedos estalaram em frente a seus olhos e ele se afastou com o susto, dando de cara com o sorridente designer-chefe, Baekhyun. — Tá afim de... cara, você tá péssimo.

E antes que ele conseguisse pensar, ouviu a própria voz soar impaciente.

— Me economiza, Baekhyun. Eu não tô muito bem. 

— Ficou até tarde namorando o manuscrito, foi?

Yixing até chegou a rir junto, mas não havia achado nada engraçado.

— Não sei. — respondeu, pela primeira vez sentindo que falou por conta própria. E imediatamente viu o sorrisinho de Baekhyun morrer.

— Você tá bebendo de novo?

— Baekhyun… — murmurou, sem ter certeza se deveria falar algo ou não. — Esse dia já passou.

— Hm? Tipo, dejavú?

— Não. — respondeu, sem ter certeza. Afinal, não lembrava claramente do que havia acontecido nos dias anteriores. 

Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não saberia dizer se a sensação estranha estava lhe seguindo há dois dias ou há semanas. O tempo parecia estar brincando com sua sanidade. E a única explicação plausível que encontrou para rebater seus pensamentos estranhos foi a falta de sono por conta do lançamento do livro.

— Tem certeza de que não voltou a beber? — Baekhyun perguntou mais uma vez, e Yixing se levantou de repente.

— Tenho. Isso não tem nada a ver com bebida. — e partiu em direção ao banheiro, sabendo que lá encontraria algum sinal de que aquele dia já havia acontecido antes.

Encarou o espelho, vendo que as olheiras estavam ainda maiores. O cabelo, por outro lado, estava decentemente arrumado e suas roupas não pareciam tão ruins. _Ele precisava de_ _respostas_. Foi quando se apoiou na pia e se aproximou diante do espelho, procurando um mínimo detalhe só para convencer a si mesmo de que não estava ficando louco.

— Vamos. Aparece!

Nada aconteceu. 

Yixing não sabia por que estava frustrado, mas o sentimento de incapacidade apenas crescia. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de não conseguir se concentrar no próprio trabalho ou de se sentir ameaçado. O que mais lhe frustrava era não poder confiar nos próprios pensamentos. Não poder confiar nos próprios  _ olhos _ . Aquilo já havia acontecido antes e só de pensar que aquele problema poderia voltar fazia Yixing entrar em pânico.

Lavou o rosto em água corrente, ofegando ao levantar novamente a cabeça e encarar seu reflexo abatido. Só precisava de uma coisa, e mesmo que não soubesse ao certo o quê, ele esperou por ela. Até a porta do banheiro abrir de repente.

Yixing viu o estagiário estagnado na porta, com o olhar indo desde a torneira aberta para seu rosto molhado e pálido. Suspirou e endireitou a coluna, sorrindo um pouquinho só para passar segurança. Oh Sehun trabalhava há menos de seis meses na editora e estava em sua equipe.

— Oi… Baekhyun me pediu pra vir aqui… ele disse ao presidente Kim que você precisa descansar. — comentou, extremamente receoso sobre como tratar aquele assunto. Yixing bufou. 

— Não se preocupa, Sehun. Eu estou bem. E ainda preciso terminar a revisão…

— Eu posso terminar. — prontificou. — Acabei de revisar os manuscritos novos, nenhum foi aprovado, então… pode deixar por minha conta.

Nada parecia fazer sentido até aquele ponto. Ele sempre conseguiu se manter focado, sempre conseguiu ter um bom desempenho mesmo nos piores dias. Por que, de repente, tudo pareceu ter virado de ponta cabeça?

— Vou tirar o fim de semana de folga, então. Você só precisa informar ao autor sobre tudo o que foi feito até agora… sabe como ele foi exigente sobre isso da última vez. Mostre o que foi decidido na última reunião e informe a estratégia de marketing, só por via das dúvidas. — avisou, esperando que o estagiário fosse embora.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inexplicavelmente quando pensou ter visto a sombra de Sehun ficar por mais um tempo presa ali dentro, bem próxima a ele.

Talvez precisasse mesmo de um descanso.

* * *

Yixing tentou lembrar se havia mesmo arrumado a bagunça quando acordou pela manhã. Lembrou de sentir a terra nos pés descalços, o cheiro de roupa suja e perfumes quebrados no chão. Mas nada lhe vinha à mente quando pensava na limpeza. Apenas assumiu que havia saído de casa com pressa demais para que conseguisse limpar tudo.

Quando voltou para casa, a bagunça no quarto parecia ainda pior. Além dos livros espalhados e da terra dos vasos de planta por todo lado, havia manchas nos cobertores, nas paredes, nos espelhos. Yixing não tinha certeza de absolutamente nada, e aquilo o assustava cada vez mais. A única coisa que se passou pela sua cabeça no momento: algum ladrão entrou ali e revirou tudo para procurar algo de valor. Mas não importa o quanto Yixing pensasse e procurasse, nada parecia ter sumido de repente. Estava tudo ali, mesmo que o quarto estivesse um chiqueiro, nada foi levado.

Com isso, não lhe restavam muitas opções. Correu em direção a cozinha e abriu os armários, procurou entre as gavetas, na geladeira, debaixo da bancada do fogão. Vasculhou os mínimos detalhes em cada canto daquela casa e não encontrou uma garrafa de bebida sequer. Até mesmo no lixo, mas não havia nada que pudesse incriminá-lo. O que significava que, também não havia nada que lhe pudesse dar uma chance de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Num suspiro cansado, ele decidiu que era hora de fazer uma faxina. Limpou o quarto, trocou as plantas de lugar e juntou cuidadosamente cada caco de vidro quebrado que estava no chão. Varreu tudo e trocou os lençóis da cama, pegando as roupas aparentemente sujas e levando-as para a máquina de lavar. Esfregou o piso com cuidado e organizou cada livro na estante, passando um paninho nas prateleiras que, estranhamente, estavam cheias de flocos de terra que chegaram até ali por algum motivo que Yixing talvez jamais saberia.

No fim da faxina, suado, cansado e exaurido, ele se sentou na cama por uns segundos, recuperando o ar e sentindo o suor escorrer pelas costas e pelas laterais do rosto. Assim que se levantou novamente, tratou de buscar uma toalha para tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa para que pudesse dormir, ter o descanso que estava precisando. Uma boa noite de sono deveria bastar para que ele conseguisse se concentrar melhor e se sentir perdido dentro do próprio processo de edição do manuscrito. Ter entregado um trabalho tão importante nas mãos de um estagiário havia sido extremamente vergonhoso.

Ele deu dois passos adiante para alcançar a prateleira de cima de seu armário, onde as toalhas ficavam, e antes que alcançasse alguma coisa, sentiu uma terrível pontada no pé esquerdo. Olhando para baixo, viu o sangue se espalhando pelo chão de madeira enquanto sua cabeça doía e sua voz rasgava num gemido de dor.

Tinha pisado em um caco de vidro teimoso que ficou perdido próximo ao canto próximo ao espelho grande e oval que ficava ao lado de seu armário.

Sentindo a visão enturvar — sempre se sentia nauseado ao ver sangue, mas também poderia ser o fato de que ele não havia se alimentado muito bem naquele dia — correu do jeito que podia em direção ao banheiro, deixando um rastro de pequenas gotas de sangue para trás. Se sentou na tampa do vaso sanitário e tentou arrancar os pequenos pedaços de vidro, um por um, enquanto a dor parecia aumentar. A visão continuava turva, e seu pé continuava sangrando mais do que ele esperava. 

Não importava quantos chumaços de algodão ele usasse para estancá-lo, o sangue continuou pingando no chão do banheiro, formando uma poça que só aumentava. Yixing piscou, sem conseguir entender como pequenos cacos de vidro conseguiram fazer aquele tipo de estrago. Foi quando fechou os olhos que ele sentiu que estava caindo, e quando menos esperava, sentiu que estava acordando.

O som irritante do despertador o fez acordar reclamando em voz alta, sentia dores de cabeça e tontura, cada pequena parte de seu corpo doía. Buscou o celular só para desligar o alarme, mas quando abriu os olhos percebeu que, estranhamente, seu quarto estava uma bagunça.

E o pior:  _ ele não lembrava de absolutamente nada sobre a noite anterior _ .


	2. Exaustão

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_exaustão_

> _ Você não acha que viver é uma tragédia? _
> 
> Ainda mais quando se vive pelos olhos de outra pessoa.
> 
> É obrigatório. Alguém acorda.  _ Você _ precisa acordar. 
> 
> Alguém fala.  _ Você  _ precisa falar. Alguém morre.  _ Você _ precisa morrer.
> 
> E tudo se repete em looping até que alguém decida que é hora do mundo parar de girar.  _ E sempre foi assim, certo? _

* * *

Tudo que Yixing queria era um descanso. Mas sua mente parecia querer impedi-lo de descansar.

Foi mais um dia em que ele acordou vislumbrando seu quarto em completo caos — e ele sempre lembrava de estar acordando, mas nunca de ter ido dormir. 

Sem mais paciência para lidar com uma faxina, ele jogou tudo para um canto com a vassoura e aspirou toda a terra do chão com um aspirador de pó.

Colocou os livros de qualquer jeito na estante, amontoou os lençóis e roupas sujas em um cesto e olhou para o espelho grande que estava embaçado de tão sujo. Poderia deixar aquela limpeza para depois.

Com os dois pés descalços ele seguiu para a cozinha, colocou água no fogo e passou um café no coador calmamente. Sentia a cabeça doer, tinha ânsia e a garganta doía como se tivesse acabado de vomitar. Aquela sensação perdurou o dia inteiro.

Yixing se lembrava perfeitamente de ter acordado no dia anterior, lembrou do que havia acontecido no trabalho, lembrou das sombras no espelho. Lembrou também de que havia chegado em casa e se deparado com o quarto de ponta cabeça, e que havia machucado a sola do pé após arrumá-lo por inteiro.

Mas, estranhamente, naquela manhã, Yixing não sentia nada em seu pé. Não doía, não havia marcas, o curativo que ele tinha certeza de que tinha feito também não estava ali.

Ele se sentiu perdido no tempo, não sabia mais que dia era aquele e até ousou admitir para si mesmo que o dia em que ele havia se machucado não havia sido o  _ ontem _ , talvez todo o estresse causado pelo lançamento do novo livro estivesse o deixando completamente maluco.

Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele não tentava relaxar da forma que fazia antes. 

Não fazia tanto tempo que Yixing havia parado de beber, as bebidas alcoólicas estiveram presentes em sua vida durante muito tempo, e de alguma forma ele acabou passando dos limites.

Talvez fosse normal que ele se sentisse daquela forma mesmo estando sóbrio por meses.

Decidiu tirar um cochilo no sofá, ver algum programa de televisão não havia funcionado muito bem para distraí-lo. Tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça era como sua memória parecia se quebrar, como se a linha de raciocínio fosse cortada ao meio, juntando-se a outra completamente diferente.

A bagunça em seu quarto parecia não ter explicação lógica. Assim como sua falta de memória durante a noite.

Quando acordou do cochilo, a televisão ainda estava ligada. O pescoço doía, mas não era como a dor em sua cabeça que parecia estar cada vez mais forte. A sensação de náusea havia cessado, mas algo ainda parecia estranho.

Em silêncio, Yixing sentiu que alguma coisa estava para aparecer de repente. Até que ouviu sua barriga roncar.

Num suspiro, ele voltou para a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa, geralmente cozinhava as próprias refeições e conseguia fazer desde um arroz comum até um espaguete elaborado, mas naquele momento ele preferiu se contentar com um misto quente.

A tarde inteira pareceu tranquila, Yixing já não se sentia nauseado, a cabeça não latejava e seu corpo parecia ter recarregado as energias. Teria que lembrar de agradecer Baekhyun por tê-lo forçado a tirar aquela folga.

Antes de voltar a se sentar para ler alguma coisa — um dos livros que havia começado e acabou esquecendo de terminar devido a correria da semana — Yixing foi até o banheiro, só para pegar alguns remédios para dor de cabeça caso o incômodo voltasse. Foi quando ele olhou para o vaso sanitário e lembrou da poça de sangue no chão.

Balançou a cabeça, como se repreendendo os próprios pensamentos.

Logo voltou o olhar até o espelho, a prateleira do lado estava sempre cheia de coisas. Vasinhos com pequenas plantas, potes com remédios para dor, vitaminas, suplementos, calmantes. Yixing puxou um dos potinhos e olhou para seu reflexo novamente. Os cabelos estavam uma bagunça, mas nada que o alarmasse muito. O rosto ainda parecia cansado, mas as olheiras haviam diminuído.

Até que tudo escureceu, num piscar de olhos.

Yixing soltou o pote de remédio e os comprimidos se espalharam pelo chão do banheiro, sua mão esbarrou em um dos pequenos vasos que mantinha nos cantos da pia, estilhaçando a porcelana branca junto com a terra escura.

Sem ar, Yixing tentou acalmar as batidas do coração, sem coragem para olhar novamente para si mesmo. E, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa, decidiu que talvez estivesse mesmo ficando louco.

Aquilo não havia durado nem um segundo inteiro, mas Yixing tinha plena certeza de que havia visto algo diferente. O corpo se arrepiou só de lembrar, e ele sentiu lágrimas nervosas escorrendo pelos cantos de seus olhos. As pernas tremiam e sua mente fazia questão de repetir a mesma imagem várias e várias vezes.

A imagem de seus próprios olhos sendo substituídos por vãos escuros, como dois buracos vazios em sua face.

* * *

Naquela noite Yixing não queria ficar sozinho em casa. 

Pelo súbito momento de adrenalina, ele não lembrava nem de como conseguiu calçar os sapatos, mas quando abriu os olhos percebeu que estava sentado em um barzinho, era geralmente naquele lugar que seus colegas de trabalho se reuniam após o expediente.

E, como se ele esperasse, logo Baekhyun apareceu com um sorriso largo e se sentou ao lado dele.

— O que você disse? — Baekhyun arregalou e quase cuspiu a cerveja. Yixing tinha um copo de suco na mão e mesmo assim se sentia constrangido por estar em um lugar que lhe despertava tantas lembranças.

— Para de escândalo. Eu não falei nada demais. 

— Você vai pro  _ psiquiatra _ só porque está com sono? Fala sério!

Apesar de Baekhyun ter sido um dos primeiros a ajudar Yixing com seu problema, ele ainda era a pessoa que não acreditava muito em transtornos mentais. A pessoa que acha que tudo se resolve na base da conversa e o único tipo de remédio que tomava era um ou outro para ressaca ou dor de cabeça. Baekhyun era assim.

— Mas não é só isso. Os dias estão esquisitos. Eu não lembro quando eu vou dormir e quando eu acordo… meu quarto sempre tá bagunçado.

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas, mais sério do que nunca e puxou o copo de suco de Yixing para si, dando um gole.

— Tá… sem álcool. — suspirou.

— Tá falando sério? 

— Já aconteceu antes, meu amigo. Eu me sentiria péssimo se acontecesse novamente.

— Eu não tô bebendo, Baekhyun. Olha no meu olho, não é mentira!

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu acredito. Não acha que ainda são sintomas de abstinência?

Yixing suspirou, pensando se valeria a pena contar mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Acabou decidindo que não.

— Talvez. 

Mas ele sabia que não era o caso.

Não demorou muito até que ele se despedisse de Baekhyun, pensou se aquela pausa teria lhe feito bem. Voltou caminhando para casa sentindo que as poucas pessoas na rua lhe encaravam, e assim que fechou a porta de casa atrás de si, ouviu um barulho.

Era o barulho de algo quebrando.

Em alerta, Yixing tirou os sapatos e caminhou pela sala de estar. Não sabia de onde veio o barulho, mas sentia que alguém havia entrado em sua casa. Rapidamente puxou o celular do bolso e buscou um dos poucos contatos que tinha salvo.

Em silêncio, ele escutou passos vindos da cozinha.

Alguém atendeu.

— Tem alguém aqui. — ele sussurrou, caminhando perto da parede para tentar alcançar alguma coisa que pudesse usar em sua defesa.

— Como assim? — a voz abafada respondeu, em completa confusão.

— Baekhyun, tem alguém aqui na minha casa. Alguém invadiu a minha casa, tem alguém quebrando minhas coisas! Tem alguém…

Até então Yixing não tinha prestado atenção, mas sua voz estava tão trêmula quanto suas mãos, que mal conseguiam segurar o celular perto da orelha. A respiração era pesada e ele sentia que o ar que conseguia puxar aos pulmões não era o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo por muito tempo.

Com isso, ele parou no meio do caminho. As pernas pararam contra a sua vontade. 

— Calma, calma. Yixing, respira. Como assim tem alguém aí? Você viu alguém entrar? Você viu alguém?

— Tem alguém… alguém na cozinha… mas também tem alguém no quarto. Tá… quebrando alguma coisa.

— Tem certeza?

Yixing tinha certeza, ele estava ouvindo aquelas coisas, e quanto mais falava mais sentia que conversar com Baekhyun era perda de tempo. Respirou fundo, enfiou o celular no bolso e foi caminhando lentamente até o quartinho da despensa, agarrou o cabo de vassoura e fechou os olhos esperando que tudo aquilo parasse.

Ele sabia que talvez não fosse a melhor opção se esconder e esperar que o tumulto passasse, mas ele também sabia que preferia perder seu dinheiro a perder a própria vida.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali, não sabia nem se ficou acordado o tempo inteiro. Quando percebeu que o barulho havia cessado, ele se levantou. Tateou a parede da despensa, buscando pela maçaneta da porta e saiu, lentamente, quase sem respirar.

Tudo parecia quieto demais, o silêncio por um momento pareceu estar dentro de sua cabeça, por isso Yixing suspirou alto. Só para ter certeza de que ainda era capaz de ouvir.

Pé ante pé, ele foi em direção ao seu quarto, segurou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu de uma só vez, prendendo a respiração e sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro.

O quarto estava intacto. Exatamente como Yixing havia deixado quando saiu. O vaso de planta quebrado no chão, a terra espalhada, os remédios no chão.

Yixing entrou ali sem entender os ruídos que havia escutado. Tinha barulho ali. Alguém esteve em seu quarto quebrando tudo por muito tempo. Ele poderia dizer que estiveram ali durante horas!

Por quê? Por que a realidade não fazia mais  _ sentido _ ?

Estava ofegante.

Sentou-se na cama tentando buscar em sua mente alguma explicação. A sombra no banheiro, o sorriso, os olhos, os barulhos. Nada parecia ter uma explicação lógica. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse certo, talvez os sintomas da abstinência tenham pausado por um tempo e voltado de repente. Ou talvez eles sempre estiveram ali, mas ele só acabou percebendo quando as coisas saíram de controle.

Ele não sabia. Não sabia de nada e sempre que se sentia assim era como dar um passo no escuro em direção ao abismo.

Sem outra escolha, decidiu arrumar a bagunça que havia feito. A bagunça que ele realmente lembrava. Juntou a porcelana quebrada com cuidado, varreu a terra, juntou os remédios, jogou tudo no lixo e decidiu organizar o restante do quarto.

Aquilo poderia acalmar seus nervos, deixá-lo menos paranoico.

Ou foi o que ele pensou.

Começou tirando a poeira dos livros e organizando-os por tema, juntou todos os pequenos vasos de plantas que tinha e os colocou enfileirados nas prateleiras, junto dos topázios azuis que mantinha próximos aos incensários. 

Depois juntou as roupas jogadas no cesto e colocou todas na máquina de lavar. Limpou o piso com cuidado e logo depois limpou as portas dos armários. Depois de todo o trabalho, inconscientemente se jogou na cama, suspirando pesadamente com um sentimento de trabalho cumprido.

Até virar os olhos para o espelho grande ao lado do armário que estava cheio de marcas e manchas, como se não fosse limpo há eras.

Voltou a se sentar, olhando para o espelho e vendo seu reflexo cansado o olhar de volta. 

Estava cansado, nem sempre dormir significava descansar. Sua cabeça ainda estava tão preocupada com os assuntos do trabalho que mesmo com aquela folga, ele não conseguiu acalmar as ideias apropriadamente.

Com o peito mais leve, ele se levantou, buscando uma flanela limpa para tirar as manchas do espelho.

Não é como se precisasse fazer muito esforço, o espelho era grande, quase do tamanho de Yixing, mas como a flanela estava limpa e levemente úmida, ele conseguiu limpar tudo rapidamente. Vislumbrando a própria imagem como se estivesse frente a frente com outra parte de si.

E ele gostou daquela ideia, mesmo que fosse extremamente fantasiosa. Balançou a cabeça, soltando um riso incrédulo.

— O que está acontecendo com a gente, hein, cara?

Mesmo que não esperasse por uma resposta, Yixing continuou olhando para o reflexo de seus olhos, e subitamente se sentiu zonzo. Sua cabeça girou de repente e ele não conseguiu sentir os próprios pés no chão. Tentou se segurar no espelho, mas sabia que estava a ponto de cair.

E quando caiu, todo o conteúdo que tinha no estômago subiu em um refluxo, em menos de segundos ele vomitou, sentindo o gosto ácido queimar a garganta.

Ainda tossindo, se sentindo doente, ele abriu os olhos.

Não sabia aonde estava.

Aquilo não parecia seu quarto. Não parecia sua casa. 

Porém, seu reflexo continuava ali.

_ Sorrindo para ele. _


	3. Fora de si

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_ fora de si _

> _ Você não conhece outra vida além da que vive.  _
> 
> Não conhece uma vida que vá além de sorrisos copiados.
> 
> Você não conhece a vida real. Mas você  _ quer _ conhecer. O que te impede são os olhares de reprovação.  _ Não é o certo. Vai além do permitido. É contra as regras. _
> 
> Mas você nunca foi uma boa pessoa. Boas pessoas não existem. 
> 
> _ O que é ser bom, afinal? _

* * *

A náusea pareceu aumentar por uns instantes. Yixing tentou se beliscar, fechou os olhos com força e contou até cinco. De nada adiantou; quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ainda havia alguém exatamente igual a ele bem em sua frente.

Porém, por mais que fossem idênticos, o homem que via não estava no chão, não estava ao lado de uma poça fedida de vômito e não parecia completamente deslocado.

O homem parecia estar em casa.

Ele sorria. Os olhos fechados, os lábios voltados para cima como se dissesse, em silêncio, que tudo estava bem. Era um sorriso tranquilizante.

Mesmo tremendo dos pés a cabeça por causa da vertigem, Yixing se levantou, tentando levar aquela situação estranha da melhor forma possível. Afinal, aquilo não passava de um sonho, certo?

— Onde eu estou? — perguntou, poupando-se de perguntar “quem é você?”, o que mostrou-se ser um erro quando o homem parou de sorrir.

Ao abrir os olhos, que antes se fechavam em duas meias-luas, tudo o que havia ali era escuro. O vácuo sombrio por trás das pálpebras. 

O homem não tinha olhos.

Imediatamente Yixing deu dois passos para trás, sem saber para onde ir ou o que deveria fazer para acordar. Ao mesmo tempo, a pessoa a sua frente se adiantou, voltando a sorrir como se já esperasse por aquela reação.

— Não fique com medo. Eu estava te esperando. — Yixing ouviu a própria voz saindo da boca da pessoa a sua frente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem o que aconteceu para que ele estivesse naquela sonho esquisito. O peito subiu e desceu por causa do susto, mas ele fingiu estar bem.

— Como assim? Quem… quem é você? Onde é que eu estou?

O homem sorriu novamente.

— Eu sou você.

Yixing suspirou, pensando se os calmantes que havia tomado — se é que havia tomado algum — estavam por trás daquele devaneio maluco.

Soltou um sopro, cheio de escárnio.

— Tá. E que lugar é esse? 

Não é como se ele acreditasse. Mas seguiu com as perguntas. Até porque o lugar onde estava era um completo vácuo sem cor, sem sombras, sem calor. Parecia um lugar morto, mesmo que ele conseguisse ouvir barulho de vida por trás do que pareciam ser paredes.

O tal homem que se dizia ser ele acabou soltando uma risada baixa.

— Este lugar se chama Cidade Espelhada. Apesar do nome, não somos somente uma cidade, existe um mundo inteiro neste lugar.

Yixing ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

— Um universo alternativo?

Não tinha como levar nada daquilo a sério. 

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — respondeu.

Olhando ao redor, se podia perceber que o lugar era realmente um vazio. Não havia cor, mas havia barulho. Ele não fazia ideia de qual tipo de sonho era aquele, mas desejava que acabasse o mais rápido possível. A sensação de claustrofobia acabou chegando junto de calafrios, mas o sorriso do homem à sua frente não parecia ficar menor.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Seu nome.

— “Seu nome”?

Soltando uma risada sem som, ele respondeu:

— Eu sou você, então, claramente, uso seu nome.

Yixing franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando bem para o rosto dele. A covinha na bochecha do homem estranho estava no lugar errado. Olhando frente a frente, eram como se estivessem no mesmo lugar. E só então Yixing conseguiu entender.

— Você é meu reflexo.

O  _ reflexo  _ não precisou confirmar. Yixing o rodeou e o analisou de cima abaixo. Intrigado demais para deixar aquela chance passar.

E por mais estranho que parecesse, ele até esqueceu de que estava num sonho, em vez da realidade.

— Todos aqui somos reflexos. Cada pessoa precisa de um. A minha vida é te ajudar a viver a sua vida. — comentou, ainda com o sorriso pequeno, os olhos ocos e sem vida pareciam não importar muito naquele ponto. Apenas disso, Yixing ainda se sentia um pouco enjoado.

No mesmo instante ele se lembrou do que havia acontecido nos dias anteriores. Como  _ flashes _ , ele conseguiu se lembrar do que viu no espelho, a imagem que parecia ter grudado em sua mente. As sombras, o sorriso, a visão de seu reflexo sem olhos.

A imagem de seus olhos desaparecendo por completo, com dois vãos ocos em seu rosto voltou para assombrá-lo. Mas aquela visão horrenda era completamente diferente da imagem tranquila e acolhedora de seu  _ reflexo _ , quem mesmo sem olhos, tinha pálpebras e uma expressão aconchegante.

— Então… aquilo que eu vi no espelho hoje… ontem… tem alguma explicação? — perguntou, e imediatamente viu o próprio rosto estremecer. Seu  _ reflexo _ pareceu sem graça ao olhar para os lados.

Por mais que não se conseguisse enxergar quase nada, havia pontos de luz nas paredes do lugar.

— Algo está acontecendo. — disse, com um ar preocupado. — Algo ou alguém fez algo muito ruim. Abriram um buraco no véu que separa os mundos. Nada mais está consistente.

Yixing suspirou, achando tudo aquilo conveniente demais. Seu  _ reflexo _ , porém, apenas continuou:

— Somos reflexos do seu mundo. O que acontece do lado de lá, acontece do lado de cá também. E nem tudo o que acontece é bom. Sem o véu que nos separa, não temos como impedir desastres. Nosso mundo está morrendo e isso pode ter um impacto negativo no mundo de vocês.

Tudo parecia muito estranho. Aquele sonho de repente, aqueles arrepios. Os dias que pareciam se repetir. Yixing por um momento não soube discernir o que estava a sua frente, a visão embaçou e ele sentiu as pernas vacilarem. Até que parou, piscou, e tentou não cair naquela conversa.

— Que impacto negativo?

— Sem nosso mundo, talvez o seu mundo não exista mais. — respondeu, sem hesitação.

Mesmo pego de surpresa, Yixing não conseguiu deixar de rir.

— E de que tipo de desastres você tá falando?

— Dos menores, você, por exemplo. — Yixing imediatamente deixou o sorriso morrer. — Confusão. Os dias não funcionam direito. O reflexo no espelho não parece o certo. Porque não está certo. O véu não está posicionado como deveria. Coisas ruins estão acontecendo. Mas… você pode nos ajudar.

Aquilo pareceu ainda mais absurdo. Absurdo a ponto de Yixing se perguntar se aquilo poderia mesmo ser real. Se todos os dias ele acordava sem lembrar de nada, sem ideia do que fez para parar no meio de uma bagunça que não se lembrava de ter feito. Ouvindo vozes, gritos, coisas quebrando. Vendo o que provavelmente não deveria estar vendo.

Yixing também queria uma resposta.

— Tá, e como é que eu vou te ajudar? O que eu preciso fazer pra fazer tudo isso parar?

Esperando uma conclusão, Yixing não imaginava que seu  _ reflexo _ apenas o olhasse com o mesmo desespero estampado no rosto.

— Eu não sei. Somos a mesma pessoa. Se eu soubesse, você já saberia.

— Não somos a mesma pessoa. — desdenhou, um tanto confuso sobre aquilo ser ou não o motivo de todos os seus problemas recentes.

— Nós somos, Yixing.

— E por que você não tem olhos? — perguntou, amargurado. E ao ver que o pequeno sorriso do  _ reflexo _ havia morrido, ele desejou não ter dito nada.

Não sabia que as próprias expressões poderiam fazê-lo se sentir tão culpado.

— É uma dúvida válida. — voltou a sorrir. — A alma é a única coisa que não se pode refletir. Conhece aquele ditado “os olhos são o reflexo da alma”? 

— Acho que sim.

— Pois é. Nós não temos alma.

* * *

O som alto do despertador fez Yixing acordar naquela manhã num pulo, sentindo a cabeça latejar. O corpo todo parecia ter sido amassado das mais diversas formas e levou um tempo até ele perceber onde estava. Sabia que sua semana estava sendo difícil de lidar, mas talvez fosse a primeira vez em muito tempo que acordava enjoado daquela forma, a barriga doía, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que um bom café da manhã poderia resolver seu problema.

Assim que se levantou, porém, percebeu que estava enganado. O estômago embrulhou e ele teve que apertar a própria boca com as duas mãos, indo correndo até o banheiro. Afundou a cabeça no vaso sanitário e, sujando tudo ao redor, vomitou.

Ainda tossindo ele se perguntou o que diabos poderia estar acontecendo, a cabeça ainda doía e ele sequer sabia que dia era aquele. Sentiu na tampa do vaso, após limpar tudo rapidamente, e se olhou no espelho. Estava um lixo.

Se espreguiçou, sem saber realmente o que fazer e voltou ao quarto. Foi naquele momento que percebeu o que estava errado por ali.

Estranhamente, não se lembrava a que horas havia ido dormir e nem como acordou em sua cama, a última lembrança que tinha de si mesmo era de ter encontrado Baekhyun no dia anterior. Mas isso não era a única coisa diferente por ali. Seu quarto, que geralmente era muito bem organizado, estava de cabeça para baixo. O chão, as paredes, as roupas, os espelhos, tudo. Como se alguém estranho tivesse entrado ali e revirado tudo procurando por alguma coisa apesar de, aparentemente, nada ter sido levado.

E ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada sobre a noite anterior.

Ao matutar um pouco sobre a súbita amnésia, percebeu que se lembrava de  _ flashes _ de um sonho que teve, completamente irreal e fantasioso, onde encontrava alguém idêntico a si e iniciava uma conversa sobre estar em um mundo paralelo. Soltando uma risada sem humor, Yixing decidiu então, apenas sair de casa, sabendo que não tinha que trabalhar naquele dia, mas inquieto demais para continuar parado no mesmo lugar.

Tomou dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça e saiu, sem se preocupar se estava no horário ou não, só precisava focar em alguma coisa que não fosse os estranhos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ler alguma coisa, trabalhar no manuscrito, até discutir com alguém da gráfica. Yixing queria fazer qualquer coisa, era quase um grito de desespero.

Era sábado, por isso não havia muita gente na editora naquela manhã, assim que chegou Yixing conseguiu ver a cabeleira usualmente bagunçada de Baekhyun — que provavelmente estava encucado com o design de um dos livros em pré-lançamento — e o estagiário, Oh Sehun, que mantinha a cabeça baixa como se estar ali fosse uma completa tortura.

E, Yixing tinha que admitir, talvez fosse. 

— Bom dia. Sehun, pode ir, eu assumo por hoje. — chegou falando, imediatamente Baekhyun ergueu o olhar enquanto Sehun piscava sem parar.

— Por que veio hoje, cara? — Baekhyun perguntou, tinha um ar preocupado nos olhos embora tentasse disfarçar.

— Não tava com vontade de ficar em casa.

— Tem certeza? — Sehun perguntou, os olhos brilhando num misto de misericórdia e desespero. — Eu posso ficar… pra ajudar em qualquer coisa… se você quiser.

Yixing por um momento pensou em ter visto um leve rubor nas bochechas do estagiário, mas como não conseguia mais confiar em sua visão, decidiu que talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

— Aproveita, Sehun, vai pra gandaia que esse daí pra te dar uma folga de novo só daqui mil anos. — Baekhyun atiçou, olhando zombeteiro para Yixing que soltou um suspiro e se sentou em sua cadeira de costume.

— Pode ir Sehun, eu tomo conta por aqui. Obrigado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o estagiário arrumou as coisas e saiu, agradecendo muitas vezes a Yixing e tombando nos próprios pés, Baekhyun soltou uma risada até perceber que o amigo não parecia muito bem. E mesmo que aquilo já fosse rotineiro, ele não deixava de se preocupar.

— Ei, ei. Tô falando com você! — Yixing de repente viu dedos estalando em frente a seus olhos. Seus lábios se moveram automaticamente.

— Me economiza, Baekhyun. Eu não tô muito bem.

— Deixa eu adivinhar? Foi pra casa, mas não conseguiu deixar de lado o manuscrito, foi?

Ele sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, o remédio pareceu não ter funcionado de jeito nenhum e de alguma forma ele sentia que alguma coisa naquele dia estava errada. De repente, aquele sonho veio em sua mente.

— Eu tive um sonho meio estranho noite passada. — falou sem pensar, imediatamente o sorrisinho de Baekhyun sumiu.

— Que sonho?

— Meio esquisito. Eu atravessei o espelho ou algo parecido. Muito louco, né? — soltou uma risadinha sem humor no final, mas o olhar de Baekhyun não parecia nada divertido nos primeiros segundos.

Até que ele fez _ “pfffft”. _

— A  _ Alice  _ atravessou o espelho, foi? — comentou, engasgando na risada.

Yixing não riu, revirou os olhos, mas acabou pensando bem.

— Eu ia falar que não, mas foi exatamente assim. Eu acho que conversei com o meu reflexo.

— Cara, o psiquiatra te deu uma droga pesada. — comentou, voltando a se ocupar com o trabalho.

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun, me deixa. — Yixing respondeu depois de procurar por uma resposta coerente.

Talvez falar que ele não havia ido ao psiquiatra, ou dizer que não havia se medicado. Mas ele realmente não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. Não poderia saber.

Com o manuscrito nas mãos, ele tentou focar no trabalho. Leu e releu a mesma linha, conseguiu fazer correções, mas o tempo inteiro sentia a cabeça pesar, o olhar se cansar e a língua arder. Os olhos se enganavam a cada nova palavra, como se as palavras se embaralhassem, era quase como um dejavu, mas não estava absolutamente tudo igual.

Ou estava?

Ele não sabia, afinal, metade de seus dias praticamente não existiam mais. Era como se ele fosse desligado antes de dormir, mesmo que ainda estivesse andando ou trabalhando. Em um horário exato, estipulado, ele parecia estar sendo apagado de propósito.

Mas é claro que aquela suposição não era nada mais do que isso. Sua imaginação.

Depois do meio dia, Baekhyun se despediu, e ele ficou sozinho na sala principal. Seus olhos tentavam focar no manuscrito, mas ele tinha certeza que havia passado pouco mais de meia hora em apenas uma página. Aquilo não condizia com seu ritmo normal. Ele se sentia exausto, mesmo sabendo estar em perfeitas condições.

Respirando fundo ele decidiu não desistir. Se levantou e caminhou calmamente até o banheiro, pensando que talvez tudo aquilo fosse sono acumulado. Tinha certeza de que não estava dormindo bem e lembrar daquele sonho esquisito só confirmava suas teorias. 

Sem hesitação, afundou a cabeça na pia e lavou o rosto com água gelada. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo inteiro, mas ao olhar para seu reflexo, tudo parecia normal. Aparentava estar cansado, claro, mas o cabelo estava alinhado, as roupas estavam bem passadas, nada ali parecia diferente até perceber a mesma sombra escura atrás dele.

Olhou para trás, não havia ninguém.

E quando voltou a olhar para seu reflexo, não havia mais ninguém lá. 

Foram poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para que Yixing hiperventilasse e se aproximasse ainda mais do espelho, como se fosse algum aparelho quebrado. Quando menos esperava, se sentiu escorregar. 

E quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu que estava no vácuo sem cor. Dessa vez, sem o  _ reflexo _ para recebê-lo.

Como na primeira vez, seu estômago embrulhou e ele acabou vomitando novamente. E mesmo com o desconforto na garganta, ele ainda tentou chamar por alguém, com a voz rouca.

— Olá? Tem alguém aqui? — a voz ecoou pelo vazio, parecia estar num lugar com muitas e muitas paredes, porém, não conseguia enxergar nenhuma. — Eu estou sonhando de novo… Oi? Tem alguém aqui? 

Caminhando sem rumo, Yixing realmente acabou encontrando alguém, e mesmo que estivesse de costas em frente a um grande telão, ele imediatamente soube quem era.

— Baekhyun? — falou, hesitando ao perceber que a pessoa havia “fechado” o telão de repente. 

Num piscar de olhos, Yixing viu o terror no rosto que tanto conhecia, e entre a expressão de choque e a hesitação, percebeu que aquele não era Baekhyun.

Ele não tinha olhos. Aquele era o  _ reflexo _ de Baekhyun. 

Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

— Então é verdade. — “Baekhyun” falou. A voz era a mesma. Se não fosse pela falta dos olhos, Yixing não perceberia diferença alguma.

— O quê?

— O véu foi mesmo alterado. Você não é um de nós, é?

Yixing não precisou responder, aquele “Baekhyun” já parecia perdido demais nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto ele mesmo buscava uma forma de se livrar daquele maldito sonho e sair daquele lugar arrepiante. Imediatamente começou a beliscar os braços e dar tapas no próprio rosto.

— O que você está fazendo? — “Baekhyun” perguntou.

— Tentando acordar. Isso aqui é um sonho, isso quer dizer que eu estou dormindo. Mas eu tecnicamente estou no trabalho agora, não posso dormir.

Explicou rapidamente, embora não fosse realmente o motivo de estar tentando acordar. Quanto mais tempo passava ali — e também fora dali, pensando naquele estranho lugar — mais desconfiava de que não estava em um sonho. Poderia ser muito pior, ele poderia estar alucinando outra vez.

— Você já esteve aqui antes?

— Já. Já  _ sonhei  _ com isso ontem. Mas eu não vi mais ninguém além do meu reflexo.

“Baekhyun” suspirou, ainda vendo-o dar tapinhas nos próprios braços e beliscá-los até a pele ficar irritada. Yixing acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço, e vendo que o reflexo não falaria nada, ele mesmo resolveu continuar.

— Por que ele não está aqui dessa vez? — perguntou, fazendo “Baekhyun” olhá-lo com surpresa.

— Ele… Yixing?

—  _ Eu _ sou Yixing. Ele é só o meu reflexo.

“Baekhyun” sorriu, sem humor.

— Todo mundo aqui é  _ só _ um reflexo.

Yixing engoliu em seco, temendo ter sido irresponsável demais ao deixar a frase escapar. Logo percebeu que realmente havia sido, pois em um piscar de olhos, “Baekhyun” já não estava mais a sua frente. Havia sumido. Evaporado naquele vácuo sem cor ou forma.

Tudo o que lhe restou foram sons abstratos vindos das “telas” que rodeavam o lugar, como se fossem janelas. Havia telas estreitas, telas maiores, telas redondas, telas retangulares. Yixing então percebeu que as telas não eram apenas telas.

Eram espelhos.

Espelhos vistos de  _ dentro _ . E ele estava  _ dentro _ de um.

Curioso, se aproximou de um deles. Imediatamente foi como se parasse na rua de sua casa, a tela era grande e retangular. Enorme, como a vitrine de uma loja, o vidro não era tão escuro, o reflexo se tornava fraco, mas a visão da rua era perfeita.

A próxima tela era menor, com um formato não tão comum e reflexo forte. Como vidros foscos de um carro que sempre estava estacionado no mesmo lugar.

Yixing foi andando de tela em tela, como se a sala, antes vazia, estivesse repleta de janelas abertas para serem exploradas. Cada uma com um tamanho diferente, com uma vista diferente. Ele ainda não entendia muito bem o propósito daquele sonho, mas era quase como se montasse o próprio quebra cabeça com as imagens que via.

Passava da vigésima tela quando percebeu ter chegado na própria casa. Seguiu adiante até perceber que aquela era a visão do próprio quarto. Era um ângulo diferente, não conhecia muito bem. Mas definitivamente era seu quarto.

Conseguiu ver sua cama, a porta do banheiro, uma parte do armário, a estante com seus livros e plantas, a janela de verdade com a luz artificial do poste iluminando parcialmente o local.

Yixing franziu as sobrancelhas com um momento, seu quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado embora ele lembrasse claramente de não ter arrumado nada pela manhã, antes de sair para a editora. 

Com um riso soprado, ele então deixou para lá. Era apenas um sonho.

Estava quase passando para a próxima janela quando ouviu um barulho. O silêncio foi interrompido por passos e pequenos murmúrios. 

Logo depois um vulto atrapalhado entrou em seu quarto, esbarrando na estante de derrubando alguns livros, espelhando a terra dos vasinhos pelo tapete.

Yixing permaneceu imóvel, apenas observando as sombras no quarto escuro. E quando o vulto chegou mais perto da cama, onde a luz do poste conseguia iluminar, ele sentiu uma vertigem e a boca imediatamente ficou seca.

Em seu quarto estava seu  _ reflexo _ , que tirou a camisa rapidamente para juntar-se a outra pessoa, esfregando seus corpos e passando as mãos por casa centímetro.

Os dois se prensavam, beijavam, mordiam e lambiam, e só quando já estavam embolados juntos na cama, Yixing conseguiu ver quem era o dono da pele suada que caía sobre a  _ sua _ . 

Quase sem voz, ele conseguiu deixar escapar dos lábios paralisados, um sussurro.  _ Sehun? _

Em vão, sua voz não podia ser ouvida.


	4. Lentidão

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_ lentidão _

> _ Você não pode continuar fazendo isso. _
> 
> É com frases prontas que tenta se convencer? 
> 
> Qual a linha que separa o  _ bem _ do  _ mal _ ? O que realmente  _ mal _ quer dizer? Qual a verdadeira resposta para todas as suas perguntas?
> 
> Uma surpresa: não há.
> 
> _ Ninguém  _ pode mandar na gente.

* * *

O som alto do despertador não acordou Yixing naquela manhã. Num pulo, ele se levantou desesperado, sentindo o ar fugindo dos pulmões e a cabeça girando sem parar. O corpo parecia ter sido torcido das mais diversas maneiras. Levou um tempo até ele perceber onde estava. Sabia que a semana estava sendo difícil de lidar, sabia que coisas estranhas estavam mudando a sintonia de seus dias. Ele sabia que sua imaginação estava indo  _ longe demais _ .

Mas, de alguma forma, ele também soube que não era bem assim.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que a  _ costumeira _ bagunça em seu quarto já não existia mais. Não havia lençóis jogados ou terra no chão. E um zumbido agudo em seus ouvidos fez com que ele fechasse os olhos de repente. Sem lembranças do que havia acontecido.

E imediatamente seus olhos se voltaram até o espelho grande no canto do quarto. Ele  _ esteve _ ali dentro.

O que era um total absurdo de se pensar, mas...  _ e se _ não fosse? _ E se _ ele realmente estivesse fazendo viagens pelo espelho? E se aquilo que seu reflexo falou realmente fosse possível?

_ Seu reflexo _ .

Num súbito momento de desespero suas mãos afundaram pelos lençóis buscando por mais alguém que pudesse estar escondido ali. Ninguém. E Yixing se deixou suspirar em alívio.

Se levantou, sentindo a cabeça pesar. Imediatamente o estômago embrulhou e ele apertou os lábios, aos tropeços até o banheiro. Não conseguiu chegar ao vaso sanitário a tempo, porém. Em cerca de segundos, todo o chão estava sujo de vômito. Se sentiu muito fraco para limpar tudo de imediato.

Quando conseguiu se levantar novamente, lavou os braços e cambaleou até a prateleira, vendo seu reflexo olhando para si com grandes olheiras e cabelo amassado. Abriu a porta com a força que tinha, ouvindo um leve estalo da madeira, puxou um dos potes de comprimidos e tomou três de uma vez só, arrastando o corpo de volta até o chuveiro para tentar tirar aquela sensação grudenta da pele.

Estava um lixo. Se sentia um lixo.

Mesmo quando o banheiro estava limpo e ele devidamente banhado, aquela sensação permanecia, o cheiro forte continuava e então ele ouviu barulho dentro de casa. 

Vestiu suas roupas em silêncio, esperando por mais algo que pudesse denunciar algum invasor. Curiosamente, lembrou-se na noite anterior, e por precaução, cobriu o espelho grande com a toalha molhada, as gotas escorreram pelo chão.

Yixing saiu do quarto sentindo o peito doer, estava tonto por causa dos remédios. Não tinha certeza se havia tomados os comprimidos corretos, a visão turvou e assim que ele chegou na sala percebeu que não estava sozinho.

O ar parou em sua garganta, e ele sentiu o corpo todo congelar num calafrio que parecia nunca ter fim.

Ele não estava sozinho. Mas a pessoa não parecia querer se esconder.

— Bom dia. Acordou tarde hoje. 

Um sorriso.

Yixing não conseguiu se mover.

— Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Ele fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça estava criando fantasias, misturando o real com o imaginário. Não havia outra explicação para seu estagiário estar seminu em sua cozinha.

E quando voltou a abrir os olhos foi exatamente aquilo que viu. 

Oh Sehun estava seminu em sua cozinha.

— O que… você tá fazendo aqui?

Sehun parou por um segundo, se Yixing estivesse com a cabeça no lugar teria percebido uma leve sensação de desconforto, mas o estagiário conseguiu disfarçar bem.

— Como assim, eu… tô fazendo nosso café.

Yixing não entendia.

E quase saiu correndo quando sentiu Sehun puxá-lo pelo braço, firme, com todo o cuidado do mundo.

— Por favor, não faz isso comigo de novo.

— De novo?

— O que está acontecendo com você?

Yixing não respondeu. Como poderia se ele também procurava pela mesma resposta? 

E foi então que ele simplesmente saiu. Se desvencilhou dos braços de Sehun e caminhou porta afora sem olhar para trás. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e se viu descalço caminhando pela calçada, esbarrou em uma senhora que voltava do mercado e desceu a rua correndo. Atravessou a avenida ignorando o máximo que podia todos os pontos em que poderia visualizar seu reflexo.

Passou diante de vitrines, retrovisores, janelas de vidro sempre com os olhos fixos em algum ponto distante que nem ele realmente sabia qual era. Sempre com o mesmo pensamento. Estava perdendo a cabeça.

E não conseguia mais ignorar aquele fato.

Achava que estava tudo sob controle quando os problemas envolviam ele mesmo, talvez atrapalhasse um pouco seu trabalho, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo era por causa da correria do dia a dia que ele já estava acostumado a sofrer. A perda de memória não parecia tão assustadora quando acordava pela manhã sozinho em sua cama. O quarto bagunçado parecia bem mais confortável do que sua cozinha ocupada por um homem que ele não lembrava ter dado permissão para tê-lo nos braços.

Mas que certamente recebeu a permissão de alguém.

Aquele alguém que se parecia muito com ele.

Yixing poderia fingir que tudo aquilo não se passava de um sonho quando acordava com o som do despertador o puxando para fora da cama fazendo com que seus pés tocassem a terra espalhada pelo piso, mas a partir do momento em que envolvia outra pessoa e a puxava para dentro de sua vida sem a sua permissão… tudo pareceu assustador demais.

Yixing sentia os pés queimarem ao andar por ruas que ele não se lembrava se já havia visitado antes. O ar escapava de seus pulmões sempre que parecia dar de cara com seu reflexo. Ele queria sumir. Queria desaparecer. Dormir e acordar num dia completamente novo, em seu quarto, sozinho, seguindo a normalidade que era sua vida antes de começar a ter aquelas visões estranhas. Antes de sua memória ter se transformada em algo duvidoso.

Ele queria voltar. Voltar para um tempo em que ele não se preocupava com muito.

Não soube dizer como ou quando, mas em algum ponto em sua caminhada acabou entrando em um bar. Pediu as mesmas bebidas que costumava beber quando o  _ antes _ ainda existia. E, no primeiro gole, sentiu estar bem.

Já era noite quando ele finalmente saiu, meio tonto, meio feliz. Sabendo que havia coisas com que ele deveria se preocupar, mas que poderiam ser um problema para outra hora caso ele simplesmente decidisse deixá-las para depois.

Caminhou arrastando os pés e depois de quase meia hora conseguiu reconhecer a própria vizinhança, não estava muito longe afinal.

Yixing se sentiu leve por não conseguir enxergar muito bem no escuro, assim não era capaz de ver seu reflexo em vitrines ou no vidro espelhado de alguns prédios. Caminhou sem medo quando atravessou a avenida e subiu a rua em direção a própria casa, o gosto do álcool voltando a boca como se quisesse lembrá-lo de que aquilo havia sido uma recaída.

Mas ele não ligou, continuou andando esquecendo-se de que estava descalço na calçada gelada, o calor no corpo era capaz de aquecê-lo junto da súbita alegria que invadia suas veias.

Até seus olhos serem capazes de focar em uma imagem específica. Então Yixing se sentiu sóbrio, a alegria sumiu e até a estranha porém incrível sensação de dormência parecia ter desaparecido.

Ele parou de andar, sentindo o peito subir e descer em desespero enquanto Sehun se aproximava com o rosto preocupado.

— Onde você esteve? Te procurei o dia todo! — Sehun tinha desespero nos olhos, falava como se Yixing fosse sua coisa mais importante no mundo inteiro.

E aquilo parecia tão irreal que Yixing quis rir.

— Por que você ainda tá aqui, hein? Vai embora logo! 

O rosto de Sehun de repente ficou sombrio. 

— Você bebeu? Primeiro você me ignora e agora você bebe? Você disse que tinha parado, Yixing! Você me prometeu que nunca mais teria uma recaída de novo!

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

— De novo? Nós já… desde quando...nós.

— Esquece. Eu não sei porque ainda te dou mole. Claramente você só tá brincando comigo.

Num súbito momento algo passou pela cabeça de Yixing, talvez ele não fosse o único ali a estar sendo manipulado. A voz de Sehun estava cheia de mágoa, o peso em seus olhos era quase palpável e ele conseguia ver as lágrimas prestes a caírem nas bochechas do rapaz.

Não importava o tamanho daquela bagunça, Yixing tinha que tentar consertá-la para que ninguém além dele tivesse sequelas.

— Espera, Sehun… por favor. Você sabe que eu não sou assim. Eu não faço isso. Não misturo minha vida pessoal com o trabalho.

Mas o estagiário apenas riu, sem humor.

— Essa é nova. Tudo bem fingir que nada acontece entre a gente na editora, eu não tô fazendo isso pra subir de cargo. Eu gosto de você de verdade. E é por isso que eu não aguento mais tantas desculpas.

— Sehun. Não sou eu!  _ Não sou eu _ .

— Então sou eu? — perguntou, Yixing já não sabia mais o que poderia fazer. Talvez fosse taxado como louco, talvez destruisse uma boa relação de convivência com seu estagiário mais competente.

Ele riu. Não é como se aquela relação profissional já não tivesse sido arruinada.

— Você transou com alguém ontem? — perguntou, sem pensar muito, e Sehun o olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. O que Yixing precisava dizer que era uma meia verdade.

— Sim.  _ Você estava lá! _

— Eu estava! Mas não era eu! 

— Você tá de brincadeira?

— Eu não tô, Sehun, eu juro! É o meu  _ reflexo _ . Meu  _ reflexo  _ tá fazendo todas essas coisas! Eu acho… eu acho que ele quer tomar a minha vida. Ele quer viver minha vida por mim.

Por breves segundos Yixing viu a expressão no rosto do rapaz a sua frente suavizar, porém a sensação de tranquilidade foi quebrada assim que pode ouvir o tom duro na voz cheia de mágoa.

— Você é um babaca filho da puta.

Quando Yixing sentiu o ar voltar aos pulmões já estava sozinho na frente da própria casa. Foi paralisado pelo olhar de Sehun. Um olhar de desprezo. Era aquele mesmo olhar que as pessoas lhe lançavam quando estava bêbado andando pelas ruas. Ele recebeu olhares como aquele durante o dia todo. O gosto de álcool na boca já não parecia entorpecente, sua língua tinha um gosto podre que o fazia querer vomitar.

Assim, Zhang Yixing percebeu que não estava em sua plena consciência. Não pensava mais por conta própria. Não sabia mais como era viver sua vida. 

Sozinho naquela calçada, ele desistiu.

* * *

Entrou em casa batendo a porta com força, incapaz de acreditar em si mesmo, mas bêbado o suficiente para levar o plano adiante. 

Correu até o quarto sentindo a cabeça zunir, e a cada passo o som parecia mais alto, quando chegou perto do espelho já não conseguia ouvir nada além de um som agudo que fazia o interior de seus ouvidos tremerem, coçarem, zumbirem. 

Olhou em seus próprios olhos e gritou em plenos pulmões.

— APARECE! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO APARECE AGORA? DESGRAÇADO!

Sem resposta, ele apenas vislumbrou o próprio rosto. O rosto que muito parecia o rosto de seu reflexo sem olhos. Suas olheiras profundas somente evidenciavam que seu estado de saúde não era bom e, como se seu corpo se mexesse sem seu consentimento, a última coisa que Yixing sentiu foi ódio antes que seu punho atravessasse o vidro do espelho.

Cacos de vidro e sangue se espalharam pelo chão, Yixing deu três passos para trás antes se perceber que seu braço direito estava ensanguentado. Ele não sentia dor. Se precisasse falar alguma coisa, provavelmente diria que não sentia absolutamente nada.

Ainda em estado de choque, ele correu pela casa sabendo exatamente o que precisava fazer. Procurou em suas gavetas sem se importar com a bagunça, fuçou entre as tralhas e bugigangas que guardava até encontrar um martelo. 

Respirou fundo. Sem pensar muito bem, deixando que sua intuição o levasse por si só enquanto cambaleava pela casa meio sem rumo. Foi até o banheiro, de olhos fechados empunhou o martelo na mão direita. Punho firme.

E o único som que ouviu foi o som dos cacos voando até encontrarem o chão. Era libertador.

A alegria que o álcool havia lhe dado não chegava nem perto da adrenalina que percorria seu corpo naquele momento, Yixing não pensava mais por si só. Correu pela casa inteira e quebrou todos os espelhos, portas de vidro e qualquer coisa que emitisse o mínimo reflexo de si mesmo. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria mais tê-lo. Por algum motivo nem a própria sombra parecia confiável.

Quando tudo parou, ele se viu sozinho no meio da sala bagunçada. A TV estava no chão, a mesa de centro em pedaços, os armários na cozinha não existiam mais, o chão era uma mistura de pedaços de vidro e madeira que não poderiam ser montados de volta como num quebra-cabeça. Não havia um Ctrl+Z para que ele pudesse desfazer tudo o que havia feito, como acontecia em suas edições de manuscrito. Não tinha volta.

Em sua busca de voltar para o  _ antes _ , Yixing acabou fazendo seu  _ depois _ ficar cada vez pior.

Jogou o martelo de lado, sentindo a boca secar e o coração bater rápido demais, o bolo na garganta foi aumentando até ele perceber que havia lágrimas caindo em suas bochechas. Angústia, medo, desespero, raiva, tudo havia se acumulado em seu interior e aquela montanha de sentimentos pesados parecia querer sair. 

E foi quando ele percebeu que não estava sozinho.

O celular tremia em algum lugar da bagunça, Yixing conseguiu encontrá-lo em um dos sofás. O nome de Baekhyun se iluminava na tela e imediatamente Yixing viu naquilo uma maneira de escapar dos próprios demônios.

Até aquele momento ele não percebeu que estava tremendo.

— Baekhyun! — exclamou, pedindo por socorro, mas Baekhyun do outro lado da linha manteve um tom seco e acusatório, algo que Yixing realmente não estava pronto para lidar.

—  _ Porra, Yixing, o que diabo tu fez com o Sehun dessa vez, mano? Que cacete, todo dia isso! _

— Baekhyun! Eu… eu não fiz nada! Eu juro. Eu juro, por favor, ele não acreditou em mim! — suplicou enquanto se levantava em meio a bagunça. 

—  _ Sim, eu sei, foi teu reflexo _ . 

— Então você acredita?

—  _ Que diabo de desculpa é essa, cara, sinceramente eu até tentei te ajudar, mas ele me disse que você voltou a beber! Tu quer morrer, Yixing? Porque às vezes parece que sim! _

— Não! Eu… eu não quero! — soluçou, já sem forças para rebater com mais palavras. — Por favor, acredita em mim, Baekhyun. Eu… eu… Baekhyun…

Yixing havia entrado novamente em seu quarto, alguém parecia estar ali, o que parecia ser impossível já que, mesmo com a luz baixa, ele conseguia ter uma ampla visão do local. 

Ainda assim, Yixing sentia a respiração de mais alguém além da dele. E por um breve momento aquilo o fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

—  _ Yixing, que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Eu sabia que esse seu lance com o estagiário não ia dar certo… _

— Baekhyun… — ele sussurrou, dando um passo bem devagar adentrando seu quarto. 

—  _ O que tá acontecendo, hein? Fala comigo. _

Baekhyun ouviu apenas um som alto e seco, um impacto. Yixing deixou o celular cair num impulso de levar as duas mãos a boca para conter um grito estrondoso. 

Ali, bem na sua frente, estava seu reflexo. Tão assustado quanto ele. Mas aquilo foi a última coisa que chocou Yixing a ponto de fazê-lo engolir um grito de terror.

O espelho estava ali. Inteiro. Como se seu punho não tivesse o atravessado. O chão também estava impecável, sem rastros de vidro ou sangue. Tudo parecia intacto. 

A visão de seu reflexo o olhando com pavor nos olhos continuava ali, Yixing não conseguia se mexer, não sentia as próprias pernas e mesmo que tentasse comandá-las, era em vão. Sua cabeça estava em branco. Tudo o que sabia fazer era manter os olhos abertos, em espanto, tentando pegar seu reflexo fazendo algo que ele não faria.

Em vão, seu reflexo ficou como deveria ficar. Yixing sentiu o corpo estremecer, sentindo que a própria sombra estaria fazendo seu trajeto por si só naquele quarto. As paredes pareciam mais perto, ele parecia menor, tudo parecia estranho e as proporções não estavam como deveriam ser. 

Por segundos, Yixing fechou os olhos e pediu para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Queria que tudo fosse como  _ antes _ . E assim, repetiu  _ antes _ diversas vezes até abrir novamente os olhos.

E tudo o que viu foi um par de abismos escuros que chegaram perto o suficiente para que uma voz ecoasse em sua cabeça, fazendo o zunido voltar em força total.

—  _ Antes _ ?

Logo depois um grito escapou rouco de sua garganta. Yixing sentiu a pele sendo rasgada aos poucos como se sua carne estivesse sendo mastigada. A última coisa que sentiu foi o impacto do corpo batendo no chão frio, a cabeça pesando muito mais do que deveria. Depois disso, ele dormiu.


	5. Exceção

****

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_exceção_

> _ Você fez bem. _
> 
> O mundo é de quem sabe viver, você não acha?
> 
> Não existe bem ou mal. Existem pessoa que sabem, querem, precisam sobreviver. E existem pessoas que apenas esperam que tudo isso caia em suas mãos sem fazer o mínimo de esforço.
> 
> Nós sabemos que precisamos lutar por isso.
> 
> _ Se isso é ser mau, você não vai conseguir muito sendo bom. _

* * *

O som alto da conversa fez Yixing acordar naquela manhã reclamando em desgosto. Sentia-se acabado, dolorido, exausto, estressado. Estava acostumado a passar por muita coisa no trabalho, mas aquela semana em específico estava sendo desesperadamente caótica. A única coisa que ele percebeu de imediato foi o que o fez abrir os olhos de repente, sentindo a claridade machucar sua visão.

Não estava em sua cama.

Mas não era só isso. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter sofrido muito. A garganta estava seca, os globos oculares doíam, respirava com dificuldade. Nem mesmo a própria saliva era capaz de tirar o gosto amargo que sentia vindo do céu da boca.

Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar o mínimo, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Não viu a bagunça com a qual até já estava se acostumando. Não viu as estantes com livros empilhados, não viu as suas plantas, não havia terra escura espalhada pelo chão, não viu seu armário ou os cabides espalhados desordenadamente. Não viu seu espelho oval. E, sendo sincero, ele não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

A julgar por suas lembranças, seu espelho havia caído e quebrado. Mas ele sabia que não poderia confiar em si mesmo tão cegamente, sua mente estava lhe pregando peças. Suas próprias memórias não eram confiáveis. E ele não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer dali em diante para consertar. Para  _ se _ consertar.

Estava em um quarto quadrado, pequeno e todo branco. Sentiu um desconforto nos braços, mas não soube discernir imediatamente o que era. Faixas, cateteres, esparadrapo, dormência, dor. Não conseguia respirar normalmente.

O barulho continuava, era como se ele ouvisse tudo embaixo d’água, como se a frequência batesse em seus tímpanos sem uma clareza evidente. Havia barulho ali, mas ele não sabia decifrar as palavras, não havia coerência. E quando ele tentou se levantar, os membros arderam, a garganta queimou. Sentiu sua pele rasgar mais uma vez.

_ Mais uma vez. _ E assim, novas lembranças do que havia acontecido voltaram a pintar seus pensamentos.

— Ele acordou? Ele acordou! Yixing! Fala comigo! — ouviu alguém falar, cheio de desespero. Daquela vez as palavras tinham forma, e ele piscou até conseguir ver o rosto de Baekhyun diante dele com mais clareza.

Sem querer, deixou escapar um sorriso. Não estava sozinho afinal.

— Onde é que eu tô? — perguntou. Tentou, na verdade, a voz estava tão rouca que não sabia se era possível entendê-lo.

Baekhyun, no entanto, havia entendido, e respirou aliviado só por ver alguma reação vinda do amigo.

— Você tá no hospital, Yixing. Faz quase dois dias. O que tá acontecendo, cara? — perguntou, o tom de súplica chegando aos ouvidos de Yixing sem ele ao menos entender o motivo.

— E o que eu tô fazendo aqui?

Baekhyun pareceu levemente afetado, mas Yixing não percebeu a leve mudança de expressão que ele fez antes de respirar fundo e tentar falar como se não estivesse tremendo. O designer já havia tomado vários calmantes depois que Yixing fora admitido no hospital, mas nada parecia diminuir seu desespero.

— Como assim, Yixing. Você tentou se matar!

Yixing piscou. Sem conseguir entender uma palavra.

— Que? Não tentei, não.

E mesmo que Baekhyun não gritasse, o desespero em sua expressão fazia todo o trabalho por ele.

— Então quem foi que fez isso com o teu braço? Por que tu esteve agindo estranho durante a semana inteira? Por que tu voltou a beber, hein? Por que tu não fala o que tá acontecendo, Yixing?

Yixing estremeceu, segurando a respiração e baixando os olhos até o braço esquerdo. Estava enfaixado até o cotovelo. Ele sentia um desconforto ali, as bandagens estavam escuras no meio, indicando que o braço ainda estava sangrando. Mas, mesmo que ele tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar de ter feito algo. Ele não tinha certeza alguma, porém.

O desespero chegou de forma avassaladora, foi assim que ele sentiu o gosto amargo na boca aumentar e seu peito subir e descer com a respiração acelerada. O que passou por sua cabeça naquele momento foi angustiante.

Talvez estivesse sendo usado como uma marionete.

As manhãs sem memória, os dias pela metade. As “viagens” para dentro do espelho sem motivo. Ele poderia estar delirando sobre tudo, mas certamente não teria como delirar a ponto de rasgar o próprio braço e não ter memória nenhuma sobre o ocorrido.

— Eu não fiz isso. Eu não fiz isso, Baek, eu não fiz! — falou, sentindo a garganta doer.

Ele tremia. Baekhyun percebeu aquilo também.

— Xing, eu sei que não fui um bom amigo e que ontem eu falei algumas merdas, mas...

— Baekhyun, eu não tentei me matar! Eu não quero morrer, porra!

Ele não queria estar ali.

— Então me fala o que tá acontecendo?

— Eu sei quem quer me matar. — murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Baekhyun que até o momento não havia entendido nada, porém, assim que viu Yixing se levantar do leito e cambalear agarrado no suporte de aço, se manteve em alerta.

— Ei, ei. Aonde pensa que vai?

Yixing se desvencilhou do amigo enquanto tentava retirar a agulha do braço para finalmente sair dali.

— Pra casa.

— Você não pode ir pra casa, tá internado e vai ficar aqui até melhorar.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que ninguém acreditaria nele. Se fosse sincero, nem ele mesmo acreditava totalmente, mas não poderia ficar parado enquanto aquele sentimento de impotência o deixava cada vez mais fraco.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava descobrir o que fazer, e não conseguiria fazer nada estando dopado em um quarto branco sufocante.

— Eu preciso ir! Se eu não resolver isso agora ele vai me matar!

— Sehun, fica aqui com ele. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira.

Yixing ainda não tinha percebido que Sehun estava ali também, mas quando percebeu, não quis olhar em seu rosto e não quis falar com ele também.

Assim que Baekhyun saiu, ele se aproximou. Yixing continuou sentado sem jeito no leito, sem saber como deveria agir. Não tinha mais controle da própria vida e ele sabia que Sehun seria uma das pessoas mais afetadas por isso.

— Por que tá aqui? — perguntou, voltando a se deitar só para poder fechar os olhos.

Sehun não se importou, mas puxou sua mão para perto. E Yixing não teve coragem de puxá-la de volta.

— Por que você acha? Você tentou se matar logo depois da nossa conversa, eu...

— Eu não fiz isso. — respondeu, abrindo os olhos num impulso, a fúria percorrendo seu corpo inteiro numa chama fria. Ele sabia que nunca havia tido tanta certeza de alguma coisa como tinha daquilo.

Mas Sehun não sabia. Para ele, Yixing ainda estava afetado pelos remédios e por tudo o que esteve acontecendo durante a semana. Ficou quietinho perto dele, às vezes passando os dedos por entre os cabelos bagunçados do editor ou apenas suspirando quando o outro suspirava.

Os dois não tinham um nome para a relação que tinham, Sehun sabia disso. Mas ele achou que aquele Yixing não precisava saber.

— Eu tô parecendo um louco, não tô? — perguntou, já aceitando melhor as carícias que Sehun fazia. Não sabia se estava gostando mesmo ou se era o efeito de todos os remédios que havia tomado e ainda o deixavam zonzo. Mas, só por um tempinho, ele achou melhor não lutar contra.

— Quer mesmo que eu responda? — Sehun apenas sorriu.

— Eu só quero que alguém acredite em mim. Eu não enlouqueci! Eu pensei que sim, mas... os sonhos, os reflexos. Eu vi tudo, Sehun. Eu vi você... eu vi você e eu. Era alguém muito parecido comigo, mas não era eu. Eu vi! Não fui eu. Eu nunca te chamei pra sair, eu nunca te levei pra minha casa! Eu não fiz isso. Eu sei que você não tem motivos para acreditar em mim, mas por favor...

Depois disso, Sehun se afastou. Suas mãos não seguravam mais as mãos de Yixing e sua expressão não passava de uma tela em branco. Não havia muito o que dizer.

— Olha, Yixing... me desculpa, mas...

Não era como se Yixing esperasse uma reação positiva. Então ele apenas suspirou, escondendo tudo em um sorriso cansado, derrotado e sem humor.

— Nem o meu melhor amigo acredita em mim. Como eu posso esperar que você acredite?

— Não é que eu não queira acreditar... — ele tentou, mas Yixing já tinha se conformado. Apenas se endireitou na cama e deu de ombros como se tudo estivesse sob controle. E aquele era o último pensamento que ele poderia ter estando naquela situação.

Num sorriso ligeiramente mais sincero, ele falou:

— Tudo bem. Eu só preciso matar o meu reflexo antes que ele me mate.

Sehun pareceu tão atordoado que até esqueceu de que Yixing não estava falando coisa com coisa. Mas levou a conversa adiante.

— Seu reflexo, tipo... o do espelho? O  _ seu _ reflexo?

— Sim.

— E você planeja matar seu  _ reflexo _ ?

Era absurdo pensar naquilo como um plano de verdade. Se alguém ouvisse aquela conversa poderia pensar que Sehun estava conversando com alguma criança sonhadora. Mas Yixing tinha aquela ideia fixa em sua mente.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele teve certeza de algo. Só precisava dar o primeiro passo.

— Sim. É a minha única opção.

— E como você planeja fazer isso?

Yixing suspirou. Não havia pensado tanto a ponto de ter chegado em uma conclusão.

— Não faço ideia.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que Yixing ficasse sozinho.

Assim que Baekhyun voltou com a enfermeira ele foi dopado e largado inconsciente. Era de se esperar que ele ficasse sozinho, afinal, Baekhyun precisava voltar ao trabalho, assim como Sehun. Não era como se ele tivesse contato com os membros de sua família. Não é como se ele fosse importante para as pessoas que partilhavam do mesmo sobrenome.

Aquele não era realmente o problema naquele momento, Yixing precisava descobrir o motivo de estar ali. Como aquele corte havia aparecido em seu braço e como ele poderia ter feito aquilo se a última coisa que se lembrava era de seu espelho ter caído sobre ele?

Foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de fechar os olhos e foi a primeira quando ele finalmente acordou, ainda meio tonto, quando percebeu que estava sozinho.

Encarando o teto completamente branco e monótono, tudo o que ele pensava estar sob controle se mostrou completamente diferente.

As sombras que apareciam pelas paredes, os calafrios que chegavam sem motivo, os sons que não pareciam vir dos corredores do hospital. Ele se sentia novamente dentro daquela caixa escura e sem cor dentro do espelho, sentia como se estivesse sendo observado o tempo inteiro mesmo que não conseguisse saber por quem.

Apesar disso, ele tinha uma ideia.

E ele só precisava daquilo firme em sua mente para fazer alguma coisa.

Decidiu esperar escurecer. Suportar toda aquela bagunça em sua cabeça era certamente o mais difícil e foi assim pelo resto do dia. Enfermeiros entravam e saiam de seu quarto para trocar as bolsas de remédio que o mantinham sonolento.

Trocaram as bandagens de seu braço esquerdo e ele pode finalmente ver os treze pontos ligados pela linha escura.

Yixing não contou, mas a porta abriu e fechou muitas vezes naquela tarde. Mesmo que apenas para conferir sua temperatura, pressão arterial ou para verificar as bandagens e arranhões e seu rosto, às vezes alguma enfermeira simpática aparecia para ter uma pequena conversa de um minuto com ele antes de deixá-lo sozinho mais uma vez. Outras vezes apenas chegavam com poucas palavras, lhe pedindo por uma coleta de sangue a mais para verificarem algumas coisas ou o pediam para preencher uma ficha para acompanhamento psiquiátrico.

Aquilo não estava certo.

Yixing não sabia direito quando era o momento, mas quando sentiu que não conseguia mais aguentar os sussurros em seu ouvido, saiu sozinho pela primeira vez com a desculpa de que precisava andar um pouco. A princípio foi seguido por um enfermeiro que tentou impedi-lo de sair do quarto, mas o homem logo o deixou sozinho depois de alguns passos pelos corredores.

Yixing ainda se sentia fraco, com fome e zonzo, agarrado no suporte de aço ele se arrastou até o fim do corredor, onde ficava a sala de espera dos pacientes.

O movimento do hospital era mais caótico ali, e Yixing sentiu que poderia facilmente se misturar entre as pessoas. Até que ele se sentou em um dos bancos, sentindo a visão falhar.

Por uns segundos, ele pensou em chamar alguém, mas assim que abriu os olhos percebeu que havia alguém do seu lado. Alguém bem familiar. E assim que Yixing olhou no rosto da pessoa, se levantou em um pulo.

Aquela pessoa ao seu lado era ele mesmo.

Sem conseguir respirar, fechou os olhos com força e seguiu andando firme, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se sentar sozinho e respirar, contando até dez, só para não desmaiar no meio do corredor de um hospital movimentado.

Entrou no banheiro da sala de espera e, ainda com as luzes apagadas, se sentou na tampa do vaso sanitário tentando recuperar o ar que lhe escapou dos pulmões sem aviso.

Não poderia ser  _ real _ . Não tinha como aquela pessoa ser seu reflexo se ele não estava diante de um espelho.

Só depois de respirar fundo que ele ligou as luzes. Estava num banheiro comum, com um vaso, uma pia _ e um espelho _ .

Com as pernas tremendo ele se levantou, sentindo o braço direito doer. Como havia se mexido muito rápido para chegar até ali, o suporte do remédio havia ficado para trás, e com isso a agulha havia soltado de seu braço fazendo com que um pequeno rastro de sangue ficasse pelo chão até o lugar aonde ele havia parado.

Não conseguiu olhar para o espelho, só limpou o sangue do braço ali mesmo na pia e puxou um pouco de papel higiênico para tentar estancar a ferida. Com um suspiro, ele finalmente deixou os olhos correrem até a moldura pequena e redonda.

Sua aparência não era das melhores. Nunca era. Dessa vez tinha pequenos arranhões em seu rosto, as olheiras que eram escuras estavam num tom de roxo e seu rosto parecia um tanto cadavérico e ossudo.

Engoliu em seco olhando profundamente para si mesmo, buscando os sussurros incômodos que ouvia quando estava sozinho no quarto branco.

— Por que você não aparece, hein? — suplicou.

Por alguns instantes, Yixing sentiu que alguma coisa em seu reflexo havia mudado, ele não sabia o quê. Se sentia tão alterado que não precisou de muito para que ele perdesse a paciência.

E com isso, ele gritou.

—  _ POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO APARECE? _

O peito doía assim como o resto do corpo, sentiu como se não tivesse mais controle dos próprios movimentos e viu seu punho ir direto contra o vidro do espelho, afundando-o enquanto todo o reflexo se quebrava em pequenas manchas de sangue.

Aquilo não o parou, sem conseguir se controlar, Yixing deu mais socos no espelho até dois enfermeiros arrombarem a porta do banheiro, o puxando enquanto ele se debatia, sem querer ser culpado por algo que não havia feito.

Ele já conseguia sentir. Sentiu cacos de vidro afundados em suas mãos, sentia mãos grandes apertando seu corpo e o deixando sem ar. Ele sentiu. E não queria sentir mais.

De alguma forma ele conseguiu escapar das mãos dos enfermeiros e correu procurando por uma saída. Quando pensou que não havia fôlego o suficiente para continuar, ele atravessou o portão e seguiu correndo pela calçada, sentindo os pingos da chuva molhando as roupas que mal cobriam seu corpo. O vento gelado soprava e ele não sabia para onde ir.

Não tinha nada consigo. Suas roupas, chaves, celular.

Até que ele percebeu que não tinha tempo a perder.

Precisava encontrar seu  _ reflexo _ .

Já era noite, seria difícil encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ver seu reflexo com clareza, ainda mais estando debaixo de chuva. Mas Yixing continuou vagando pelas ruas. Estava descalço, confuso e com frio, mas sabia que assim que encontrasse uma solução tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ele viveria bem como estava vivendo antes de tudo começar. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais teria uma recaída. Nunca mais faria nada que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Ele prometeu.

E quando fez a promessa silenciosa percebeu que já estava do lado de uma vitrine. E no vidro da vitrine ele conseguia se ver muito bem. Tão bem que viu seu reflexo sorrir. Embora ele não conseguisse esboçar sorriso nenhum.

Yixing se sentiu cair.

E quando caiu, a náusea o fez querer vomitar. Mas não havia nada em seu estômago. Então ele se contorceu no chão e tossiu, até respirar fundo e perceber que chegou no lugar que tanto queria.

Ainda estava tonto, mas conseguia enxergar o suficiente para ver seu  _ reflexo _ sorrindo para ele assim como na primeira vez. Então ele se levantou, vacilando um pouco, mas certo de que precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

O  _ reflexo _ , por outro lado, não parecia preocupado. Mantinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, o mesmo sorriso que escondia os vãos escuros no lugar dos olhos. Calmamente esperando que Yixing se levantasse, ele falou:

— Oi, bom te ver.

Mas Yixing não esperou que ele terminasse, avançando para cima do reflexo ele o puxou pela roupa, tentando soar ameaçador mesmo sentindo dores por todo seu corpo. Ele não sabia se estava em desvantagem ou se seu  _ reflexo _ também sentia o mesmo que ele.

O sorrisinho em seu rosto estava começando a irritá-lo.

— Por que você quer me matar? O que você quer de mim? — o puxou, amassando mais ainda suas roupas quase sentindo o tecido ceder em suas mãos.

O  _ reflexo _ só pareceu confuso, ainda que a calmaria ainda estivesse em seu tom de voz.

— Eu? Como eu poderia te matar? Você quem está tentando nos matar. E, como tenho a chance agora, queria saber o porquê.

Yixing o soltou, sem entender. O  _ reflexo _ parecia genuinamente confuso. Para Yixing era difícil acreditar nas próprias lembranças, na própria visão, na própria audição, então por que diabos ele poderia acreditar em seu próprio  _ reflexo _ ? Como ele poderia acreditar em algo que desde o início sempre pareceu bizarro demais para ser verdade?

— Não. — ele deu alguns passos para trás, sem ser capaz de olhar a escuridão nos  _ vãos _ de seu  _ reflexo.  _ A falta de alma era algo que vinha constantemente em sua memória mesmo que ele não soubesse até que ponto aquilo era verdade. — Não. Não, eu não.

Mas o  _ reflexo _ não pareceu assustado. Em vez disso, ele puxou Yixing pela mão, que estava gelada e trêmula, e tentou acalmá-lo.

— Yixing, nós somos a mesma pessoa. Como eu poderia querer te matar? Se você morrer eu também morro. Não faz nenhum sentido.

_ Fazer sentido _ era realmente algo que Yixing não conseguia se dar ao luxo naqueles tempos. Por isso ele ficou quieto, balançou a cabeça como se entendesse quando, na verdade, ele não entendia.

Com o silêncio, o  _ reflexo _ apenas continuou falando.

— Mas pensa bem. Você está quebrando todos os espelhos que encontra. É você quem está tentando me matar. Nos matar. E eu não entendo por que você quer tirar a própria vida.

— Eu não quero! — falou com veemência. Aquilo era a única coisa de que ele tinha certeza absoluta. Não poderia se deixar enganar por algumas palavras ditas em um tom tão calmo.

— Mas é o que parece. Você teve uma recaída.

Com aquilo, Yixing lembrou de tudo. Todas as imagens voltaram para sua cabeça rapidamente, e ele finalmente se encheu de ódio e repulsa.

— Você estava lá fora!  _ Você _ estava com Oh Sehun na minha cama, você enganou o meu estagiário! Por quê?

As sobrancelhas do  _ reflexo _ tremeram um pouco. A expressão calma já não existia e era como se ele apenas expressasse piedade. Aquilo enfureceu Yixing ainda mais e fez com que ele o puxasse de novo pela gola da blusa, mesmo que já não tivesse forças o suficiente para continuar com ameaças sem fundamento.

— Yixing. Olhe para mim. — o  _ reflexo  _ disse, o tom ainda era calmo embora seu rosto estivesse preocupado. — Nós somos a mesma pessoa. Eu não existo sem você. E eu te sigo por toda parte.

— Não segue! Eu vi você com o meu estagiário.  _ Para de mentir, para! _

A voz dele foi morrendo aos poucos, a garganta doía e os olhos cansaram. Por alguns instantes Yixing até sentiu a chuva gelada batendo em seu rosto, e quando abriu os olhos viu o rosto de seu  _ reflexo _ o olhando assim como todos o olhavam quando estava bêbado.

Um olhar de repulsa e preocupação. Um olhar de quem já não vê esperanças. Um olhar de  _ pena _ .

— O véu foi alterado. — murmurou.

— Eu não dou a mínima pra essa porra de véu. Eu quero a minha vida de volta! Eu quero poder viver sem me importar com... com você!

— Acredite, eu também. — o  _ reflexo  _ suspirou. — Estamos buscando uma forma de reconstruir o véu.

— Como?

O  _ reflexo _ se aproximou, fazendo com que Yixing percebesse que os vãos escuros eram como buracos negros, não se podia olhar muito tempo para eles sem que seus próprios olhos ficassem vidrados.

— Pare de beber, Yixing. Não crie problemas. Se não quer fazer isso por você, faça por mim. Sem o véu em perfeito estado, não podemos evitar certas tragédias.

— Eu não estou bebendo...

— Por favor. — pediu, com sinceridade o suficiente para que Yixing se sentisse culpado.

Será que ele poderia ser o culpado pela extinção de um mundo tão importante?

— Me desculpe. — ele falou, vendo que o rosto de seu  _ reflexo _ ficava cada vez mais distante, e mesmo assim ele conseguiu ver o sorriso calmo que voltava a estampa-lo.

Sentiu o corpo pesar, e sem controle algum, fechou os olhos, como se estivesse sendo embalado até dormir. Yixing, no entanto, só conseguia pensar em como estava em apuros. Em como não conseguia mais confiar em si mesmo ou em seu  _ reflexo _ .

Ele não queria matá-lo. Mas então como todas aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo? Como ele se viu na cama com Sehun quando, na verdade, estava preso no espelho? Por que tantas imagens passavam pela sua cabeça e por que ele se sentia perseguido?

Tudo que Yixing queria era um descanso. Mas sua mente parecia querer impedi-lo de descansar.

Em suas memórias não havia muito. A sensação de náusea o atingiu mais uma vez quando ele se sentiu cair no chão frio e molhado. Porém, não conseguiu abrir os olhos para ver aonde estava ou como estava. Sem forças para se mexer, ele resolveu ficar parado ali mesmo enquanto ouvia o barulho da chuva cair no concreto, gotas quebrando-se e respingando a água suja em seu rosto. Que se acumulava aos poucos, fazendo sua respiração vacilar.

Seu  _ reflexo _ não queria matá-lo, então como aquele corte havia aparecido em seu braço? Como ele sempre se sentia vigiado pelo próprio reflexo? O véu estava mesmo danificado?

Yixing queria respostas. Mas ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria obtê-las.

As luzes ficaram mais fortes. E afogado no meio da escuridão, Yixing admitiu para si mesmo que talvez estivesse mesmo louco.


	6. X(it)

****

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_ exit _

__

> _ O seu maior erro foi acreditar em quem nunca acreditou em você. _
> 
> Após tanto tempo sofrendo, você beijou a mão que te batia e ignorou completamente a que te ajudou a levantar.
> 
> Mesmo que não pareça grande coisa agora, no futuro, isso pode custar bem caro.
> 
> Mas se você prefere viver sempre na sombra, sobrevivendo às custas de alguém, não há nada a se fazer.
> 
> Você fez a sua escolha. Decidiu que seria melhor para você seguir pelo caminho tortuoso.
> 
> _ A escolha foi sua. _

* * *

O som alto do despertador não acordou Yixing naquela manhã. Num pulo, ele se levantou desesperado, sentindo o ar fugindo dos pulmões e a cabeça girando sem parar. O corpo não estava mais molhado, porém, sua cabeça ainda doía muito. Havia tubos em seus braços e em seu nariz, ele se sentia zonzo com o mínimo dos movimentos e levou um tempo até que ele percebesse onde estava.

Só então ele lembrou. Estava naquele mesmo quarto branco do hospital. A mesma monotonia de sempre, e Baekhyun estava ali também, o rosto preocupado que pareceu acender como uma chama quando percebeu que finalmente havia acordado. Yixing não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas sentiu que não foi apenas por uma noite.

Viu Baekhyun correr até o leito, onde pareceu falar alguma coisa desesperadamente, mas Yixing não conseguiu ouvir. Parecia ter alguma coisa em seus ouvidos que o impedia de escutar. Talvez a água da chuva estivesse obstruindo a audição, ele não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado na calçada molhada. Não sabia como havia saído de lá.

Tudo que Yixing sabia era que ele realmente estava perdendo o juízo. E por este mesmo motivo, ele se sentou com a ajuda de Baekhyun e permaneceu calado. Não tinha motivo algum para falar e como o ambiente estava em completo silêncio — ao menos para ele — achou que seria sensato não falar nada que não pudesse ouvir.

E aquilo durou alguns dias.

A sensação entorpecente permaneceu, mas sua audição acabou voltando depois de um tempo. Apesar disso, Yixing continuou apático, sem conseguir falar ou comer. Sempre que Baekhyun chegava para as visitas diárias, ele tentava conversar, falava de como as coisas estavam indo na empresa e em como Sehun havia conseguido finalizar a edição do livro e que já havia sido mandado para a gráfica. Contava histórias engraçadas para tentar fazê-lo rir, até falou que havia adotado um gato por ter sido deixado sozinho após de colega de apartamento decidir se mudar.

Mas nada daquilo parecia funcionar. Yixing não sentia vontade de fazer ou dizer absolutamente nada, se sentia indisposto o tempo inteiro, além de que estava sendo observado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não podia sair sem permissão ou ficar sozinho no quarto. Era como se estivesse numa prisão.

E o pior. Ainda se sentia inseguro sobre o que seu  _ reflexo _ havia dito.

Embora tentasse manter sua cabeça em um completo breu, se sentia impotente. Por vezes se perguntava se estava mesmo louco. Curiosamente, após a visita na noite em que desmaiou na rua, não havia mais vozes ou sussurros. Tudo era um completo vácuo onde ele se perguntava se o que aconteceu antes era verdade ou se foi apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

O que não realmente importava. Ele só precisava tentar ficar bem para que seu reflexo conseguisse consertar o véu. E então tudo voltaria ao normal. Sem vozes, sem sombras. Apenas ele. Nada mais.

Mas nada parecia funcionar a seu favor. Especialmente quando Baekhyun surgia, insistindo em assuntos que ele já estava cansado de ouvir.

— Xing, você precisa comer.

Ele apenas suspirou:

— Não estou com fome.

Como Yixing já não falava muito, a garganta doía naquela altura. Porém, Baekhyun não desistiu.

— Come, cara. O médico disse que você vai ter alta, mas vai precisar voltar toda semana pro acompanhamento. Então, talvez seja ruim no início, mas eu posso vir com você.

Yixing quis revirar os olhos. Embora soubesse que Baekhyun só estivesse preocupado, ser tratado como uma criança o irritava inconscientemente. Mesmo que ele soubesse que, de certa forma, estava sim agindo como uma criança.

Além de se sentir uma criança. Como era possível que ele não se importasse quando ninguém acreditava em suas palavras? Como poderia manter a sanidade se o tempo todo era lembrado de que estava ficando insano?

Sua cabeça ficou tão cheia naquele momento que foi impossível não suspirar.

— Tá sentindo alguma coisa? — Baekhyun se apressou para perguntar, estava levando uma jornada de trabalho maluca só para passar as tardes com Yixing, sabia que o amigo não tinha ninguém realmente próximo, por isso tomou como dever cuidar dele naquele momento difícil.

— Eu acho que fiquei louco mesmo. — Yixing admitiu, baixinho.

Não estava falando com alguém específico, ele só precisou botar para fora aquela frase que o atormentava.

— Não fala assim, Xing. Você já tá bem melhor.

— Não tô. — respondeu, se lembrando das formas, das vozes, das visões, da falta de poder pelo seu próprio corpo. Ele poderia ter evoluído, sim, mas nunca poderia dizer que havia melhorado. — Eu achei que ele queria me matar. Aparentemente ele não quer.

Baekhyun se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama onde Yixing estava, tentando esconder que estava extremamente preocupado. Tentando levar aquilo como se fosse apenas uma conversa durante o horário de almoço. Tentando, acima de tudo, fazer com que o amigo se sentisse confortável.

— Ele quem? — perguntou quando percebeu que Yixing não falaria mais nada.

— Eu.

— Yixing...

— Não eu, sendo  _ eu _ . Mas eu sendo  _ ele _ . Nós dois somos a mesma pessoa, mas eu sou eu e ele sou  _ eu _ . Entende?

Baekhyun não entendia, mas não poderia falar aquilo. E também não se sentia confortável mentindo. Decidiu apenas ficar quieto e deixar que o próprio Yixing continuasse a externar suas teorias sobre um  _ eu _ que queria matá-lo.

Internamente ele temia que nunca poderia ter o amigo de volta completamente são.

— Ele não quer me matar. — adicionou, depois de um tempo.

— E isso não é bom?

— Não sei. Eu ainda não sei o motivo de algumas coisas acontecerem, sabe?

E Baekhyun finalmente sorriu.

— É por isso que você vem para as consultas semanais depois que receber alta. E pra terapia também. Se quiser também rola da gente achar um grupo de apoio...

— Não quero.

Quando Baekhyun ia embora, geralmente Yixing ficava com algum enfermeiro. Geralmente eles não diziam nada, apenas checavam os tubos, verificavam algumas máquinas, procuravam algum objeto que poderia machucá-lo escondido entre as cobertas. O usual.

Yixing estava até acostumado com aquilo, mas naquele dia foi diferente. Assim que Baekhyun saiu, Sehun apareceu com um sorrisinho meio torto, como se o próprio corpo se impedisse de sorrir naquele lugar, mas ainda sim se forçando a sorrir porque, teoricamente, pareceria mais caloroso daquela forma.

Mesmo que Yixing soubesse que, não importava o que qualquer pessoa fizesse, ele não se sentiria melhor. Muito menos com um pequeno sorriso desconfortável.

Ainda assim, era bom não ter um enfermeiro olhando para ele com pena nos olhos, por incrível que parecesse, Sehun conseguia controlar bem as expressões faciais e raramente parecia sentir pena dele naquela situação. Era confortável conversar com ele, os assuntos não viravam apenas sobre os acontecimentos recorrentes. Eles muitas vezes discutiam sobre séries, novelas, o que estava passando pelos jornais.

Yixing se sentiu atualizado do mundo, como se estar com Sehun o fizesse viajar ao redor do mundo. E ele teve medo, porque não sabia se estava pronto para sentir aquilo.

Em meio a uma conversa longa cheia de pequenos risos, Yixing ficou sério novamente. Pensando se poderia trazer aquele assunto de volta à superfície agora que Sehun estava por perto. Baekhyun não tinha o levado a sério, mas algo lhe dizia que Sehun poderia acreditar em cada palavra que ele dizia.

Se não funcionasse, o pior que poderia acontecer já havia acontecido.

— Sehun. — ele chamou, baixinho, só pra saber se ainda estava sendo ouvido. — Você acha que eu estou ficando louco?

— Como assim?

Por mais que Yixing soubesse que aquela era uma pergunta genuína, ele não conseguiu entender se Sehun estava mesmo confuso ou se só estava evitando aquele assunto.

Por isso ele resolveu ir mais fundo.

— Como foi que eu dei em cima de você, hein? Porque eu não me lembro de nada. — e, com um riso soprado, ele continuou. — Pensei até que poderia ser alguma doença, tipo demência, sabe? Eu já não sou tão novo.

Mas Sehun apenas revirou os olhos, bem-humorado.

— Você não é velho, Yixing.

— Sou mais velho que você. Bem mais velho que você.

Sehun suspirou, cansado.

— Você não está louco. Não existe isso. Você só não está bem agora, mas eu sei que vai ficar.

E mesmo que por um momento Yixing tenha acreditado, foi como se as luzes se acendessem e ele enxergasse o que realmente estava a seu redor.

— Não. Sabe de uma coisa? Algo em mim não acredita em nada disso. — falou com sinceridade, sentindo que precisava falar em voz alta embora sua garganta ainda doesse. — Não consigo acreditar em uma palavra dessa ladainha toda.

E Sehun pareceu ainda mais confuso.

— Do que você está falando?

— Quando eu saí do hospital... na noite que eu desmaiei na rua, eu acho. Eu falei com meu reflexo novamente.

Sehun já estava acostumado, por isso Yixing se sentia confortável para falar sobre tudo com ele. E aquilo o deixava contente, ter a confiança de Yixing era tão importante quanto tê-lo por perto. E, mesmo que ele não acreditasse em tudo realmente, ele não tentava mudar ou desviar do assunto.

— E o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, finalmente.

— Ele disse que não quer me matar. Porque somos a mesma pessoa e, se eu morrer, ele também morre.

— Faz sentido.

— Mas eu acho que ele está mentindo. Ele talvez me queira fora do caminho para fazer alguma coisa.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

— Não sei. Ele me disse que está tentando consertar o véu que separa os mundos.

Sehun ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando o jeito que Yixing falava. Em nenhuma situação ele mostrava expressões grandiosas, Yixing já estava acostumado, então não foi algo novo quando ele simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas, minimamente surpreso.

— Ele disse isso?

— Talvez ele não queira fazer nada comigo aqui porque sabe que tem gente olhando. Eu não fico mais sozinho aqui, nem quando tô dormindo. Nem quando vou ao banheiro. No mundo dos espelhos tudo é como uma réplica... ele deve estar sempre de olho.

— Quantas vezes você já falou com ele — Sehun perguntou, de fato parecendo um pouco mais interessado.

— Duas vezes, eu acho. Na primeira ele foi tão simpático que é até absurdo pensar que ele me faria algum mal.

Sehun apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, repousando o queixo sobre as costas da mão só para se aproximar de Yixing.

— E em nenhuma das vezes ele pareceu querer te matar? Nem mesmo um pouquinho ameaçador?

Yixing não precisou pensar muito.

— Não.

— Talvez ele não consiga te matar lá dentro, então. — sugeriu.

Do contrário do que Sehun pensava, Yixing imediatamente abriu os olhos como se aquela fosse a solução para todos os seus problemas.

Para Yixing, realmente soava como aquilo.

— Ele não pode me matar lá dentro! — repetiu, o que só fez aquela possibilidade parecer mais verdadeira.

— Então você só precisa trazê-lo para o lado de cá... para matá-lo antes que ele te mate.

Sehun disse, achando aquela ideia um tanto absurda, assim como Yixing também achou. Mas Yixing sabia que poderia funcionar. Por que seu  _ reflexo _ sempre parecia tão cordial? Por que pediu para que ele ficasse longe de problemas? Talvez por causa do véu que foi danificado. Talvez porque, se Yixing se ferisse, ele ficasse mais forte. E, se Yixing morresse lentamente, seu  _ reflexo _ receberia aquilo como algum tipo de poder quase inalcançável.

Quase sem ar, Yixing percebeu que finalmente tinha uma solução na palma das mãos, e graças a Oh Sehun ele conseguiu tirar todas as dúvidas de seus pensamentos rapidamente. Tudo mudou de repente, da água para o vinho.

— Pode ser que você tenha razão. — ele falou, cheio de certeza e cheio de medo ao mesmo tempo, mas era um medo que o incitava. Um medo que o fazia querer correr atrás do que estava lhe faltando. Um medo que trazia ânsia.

— É sério? — Sehun perguntou, sem saber realmente até que ponto Yixing levaria aquilo adiante.

Mas, naquele momento, Yixing já estava firmando um contrato consigo mesmo. Um contrato inquebrável, de vida ou morte.

— Só vou ter certeza se tentar.

E não havia tempo a perder.

* * *

Poucos dias se passaram até Yixing finalmente sair do hospital. E, ao contrário de quando havia chegado, ele foi embora carregando consigo pilhas de remédios, uma bagagem cheia de traumas e, para completar, um fiozinho de esperança.

A ideia ainda estava firme em seus pensamentos, ele só precisava esperar pelo momento certo. Estando no lugar certo.

Durante todo o caminho as ideias pareceram certas em sua cabeça, sabia cada passo que deveria dar, cada pequeno movimento. No entanto, quando finalmente encarou a porta de casa se sentiu sem forças. Não conseguia imaginar como conseguiria fazer tudo aquilo sozinho.

E então ele percebeu que poderia simplesmente escolher não ficar sozinho. E para isso, ele precisava escolher a pessoa certa.

Apesar de Baekhyun ser seu melhor amigo há anos, Yixing se sentia inseguro. Não sabia até que ponto o amigo acreditaria nele para deixá-lo conduzir cegamente por um plano que nenhum dos dois saberia se iria funcionar. Ainda mais quando Baekhyun não conseguia levar a sério uma única palavra do que Yixing dizia quando começava a falar sobre  _ reflexos _ .

Já Sehun era como uma corda bamba. Uma ponte de corda. Yixing não entendia como ele havia entrado em sua vida — já que suas lembranças eram apenas frações, cartas embaralhadas, peças de quebra cabeça que nunca se encaixavam, não havia como confiar no que ele tinha visto sobre Sehun, muito menos sobre o que não havia chegado a ver — apesar disso, Yixing sentia que poderia confiar de olhos fechados. Mesmo que Sehun não acreditasse em tudo, ele ainda acreditava parcialmente. Ele ainda o fazia se sentir como se estivesse em perfeito estado mental. E mesmo que fosse apenas uma ilusão, era exatamente daquilo que Yixing precisava.

Era questão de vida ou morte. Ele precisava acreditar que conseguiria chegar ao impossível, mesmo que tudo indicasse o contrário. Afinal, ele já havia feito muitos impossíveis até aquele ponto, por que não poderia forçar um pouco mais a barra para que ela finalmente se quebrasse?

— Sehun... você pode ficar aqui? Eu não quero ficar sozinho. É só por hoje.

Baekhyun parou próximo ao batente da porta, pensando se havia escutado corretamente. E então, meio sem graça, acabou olhando de volta para Sehun, que devolveu o olhar, quase que vazio.

— Claro. — ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Obrigado. E... Baek...

Baekhyun suspirou, comprimindo os lábios em um sorriso. Se sentia um tantinho deixado de lado, mas não tinha como ele interferir ainda mais na vida do amigo. Se Yixing preferia namorar do que tentar melhorar na terapia, a escolha era unicamente dele. De certa forma, Baekhyun estava cansado de insistir tanto para que o amigo, com trinta e tantos anos nas costas, escolhesse o que era melhor para si mesmo.

Mas não havia outro jeito. E Baekhyun não queria deixá-lo para trás.

— Eu vou indo. — Baekhyun disse, antes que Yixing falasse mais alguma coisa. Se aproximou rapidamente para dar um abraço. — Se cuida. E qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

— Obrigado. De verdade.

No olhar de Yixing havia um sutil pedido de desculpas, mas ele não soube de Baekhyun conseguiu ler claramente.

Yixing só conseguiu respirar direito quando já estava dentro de casa. Tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, em seu devido lugar. Pensou ter ouvido Baekhyun falar que havia contratado uma diarista para que a casa estivesse limpa quando ele voltasse, e pediu para que aquilo fosse uma lembrança de verdade e não apenas um devaneio de sua mente exausta.

Sehun avisou em poucas palavras que iria cozinhar alguma coisa, então Yixing decidiu que precisava se preparar. Mesmo que cada passo a caminho de seu quarto fosse como um pesadíssimo desafio.

Sem esperar por muito, Yixing caminhou prendendo a respiração. A mão na maçaneta da porta parecia tremer ainda mais. E ele finalmente entrou em seu próprio quarto como se fosse um lugar completamente novo.

Não havia nada demais ali.

Estava tudo em seu devido lugar, o que o lembrou de suas manhãs quando acordava com o som do despertador martelando em sua cabeça após noites de sono perturbadoras.

Evitou pensar naquilo, sabendo que tudo não passava de invenção. Com passos adiante ele viu que tudo estava mesmo perfeito, cada livro da estante, cada vaso de planta, cada milímetro. Tudo pareceu arranjado propositalmente para parecer perfeito, e Yixing já não sabia o que era real e o que era imaginário. Decidiu que agradeceria Baekhyun pela gentileza depois, quando voltasse ao trabalho.

_ Se voltasse _ , ele pensou. O ar faltou em seus pulmões quando ele viu o espelho grande ao lado do armário. Estava intacto. Sem nenhum arranhão. E, nele, seu reflexo o observava furtivo, como se o esperasse dar um passo em falso para conseguir o que queria.

Yixing se aproximou, em silêncio, percebendo que seus movimentos eram copiados. Um passo atrás do outro. Como poderia saber se aquele era realmente seu reflexo? Ou  _ seu reflexo _ ? Como poderia ser que aquele espelho tenha se quebrado em mil pedaços se parecia inteiro? Como poderia ter cortado seu braço como papel se o vidro do espelho não havia se quebrado?

Sem respostas, Yixing chegou mais perto do espelho, e quanto mais se aproximava, mais sentia que a hora estava chegando.

Estava perto o suficiente para encostar no vidro, permaneceu olhando para os próprios olhos como se procurasse uma falha, uma dica, como se o véu o ajudasse a diferenciar quando seu reflexo estava ou não agindo contra ele.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Era apenas um reflexo comum que seguia seus movimentos. Yixing então parou, respirando fundo.

Fechou os olhos e encostou no espelho, pensando que talvez não fosse tão fácil assim. Porém, logo em seguida a sensação de estar caindo veio forte, o estômago embrulhou e quando abriu os olhos novamente se viu no salão sem cor, onde sons apareciam de tempos em tempos. Onde as janelas pareciam mostrar como era o mundo lá fora.

E não havia ninguém lá.

Ele se levantou, zonzo, sem saber como faria para sair dali. Como faria para encontrar seu reflexo.

Decidiu se aproximar de uma das telas, lembrando vagamente do que já havia  _ visto _ em sua cabeça. E quando chegou perto conseguiu ver seu quarto, vazio, limpo, como se ele nunca tivesse entrado ali. Na janela ao lado, conseguiu ver o que parecia ser o azulejo das paredes do próprio banheiro, e então entendeu que havia um padrão ali.

Seguindo as telas, Yixing caminhou pelas paredes até uma tela pequena, quase do tamanho de sua mão, e como um telescópio, ele conseguiu ver tudo o que acontecia do lado de fora como se estivesse exatamente diante de seus olhos.

A boca imediatamente ficou seca.

Do outro lado estava Sehun, frente a frente com o que parecia ser ele. Mas que Yixing facilmente conseguiu reconhecer pelos olhos vazios.

Era seu  _ reflexo _ .

Se fosse apenas aquilo, Yixing até poderia dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava. Sehun tinha os olhos escuros, e uma das mãos apertavam o pescoço de seu  _ reflexo _ com força. Sem misericórdia.

E, só então, Yixing percebeu que estava preso naquele lugar.


	7. Olho por olho

****

**UM PAR DE OLHOS**

_ olho por olho _

__

> _ Você é realmente imprestável. Sem uma gota restante de inteligência ou senso de preservação, sabia disso? _
> 
> As pessoas antes de você sofreram por muito tempo. O seu mundo sofreu e quase chegou a ruínas. Nutrir simpatia por alguém que te usou durante anos ou te faz cego ou completamente idiota. Talvez um pouco dos dois.
> 
> _ Eu vou te contar uma história, então. _

Há muito, muito tempo, quando o véu da realidade ainda estava intacto, os jovens reflexos não eram  _ apenas _ reflexos. Eram pessoas. Ninguém precisava trabalhar o tempo inteiro, pois o véu tinha como função deixar tudo exatamente igual. Exatamente como deveria ser. Ninguém precisava seguir cegamente seu  _ original _ , ninguém precisava fazer absurdos, ninguém precisava se arriscar. O véu tinha essa função. O véu protegia.

Um tempo se passou até que o  _ outro lado _ ficou um pouco entediado em meio a guerras e destruição. Precisavam de alguma coisa para fazer seus pobres neurônios abalados voltarem a funcionar perfeitamente. E então, inesperadamente, o véu foi rompido.

Quando surgiu a notícia ninguém acreditou. Quem acreditaria? Você acreditaria? Ninguém queria acreditar que o véu da realidade, um véu milenar e que sempre existiu havia sido rompido.

E eu preciso rir, porque é tão fácil fazê-los acreditar em algo que não existe hoje em dia...

Mas naquela época tudo era novidade. Ninguém acreditou. Até que as consequências apareceram lentamente.

Quando um  _ original _ ficava doente, o reflexo também ficava. Primeiramente, foi um choque. Nunca havia acontecido aquilo antes. Mas a vida se seguiu, ninguém levou aquele fato como obra do buraco no véu da realidade.

Até que um  _ original _ morreu. E, com isso, seu reflexo acabou morrendo também.

Nunca havia acontecido antes. Tudo porque o véu nos protegia. Por causa daquele pequeno buraco que ninguém sabia como, quando ou onde foi feito, tudo estava mudando. E, você sabe, a mudança não foi muito agradável.

O tempo se passou e um garoto acabou se interessando no assunto, mas não tinha tempo para procurar o véu, não tinha tempo para estudar sobre aquilo, tudo porque sua vida era correr atrás de seu  _ original _ . E o tal garoto odiava ser escravo de um deles. Detestava ter que viver às custas de alguém e perder a própria vida por causa de um erro que nem foi dele.

E por isso esse garoto decidiu quebrar as regras.

Por causa disso ele foi massacrado. O chamaram de louco. Nunca tentaram entender seu lado mesmo que ele estivesse certo.

Todos estavam cegos demais, acostumados a servirem e nunca serem servidos.

Por isso aquele garoto percebeu que teria que fazer tudo sozinho. Desde encontrar o véu, passar por ele e dar um basta naquele mundo que se achava único, mais importante e independente.

E ele conseguiu. Ele conseguiu. Mas seu  _ original _ não ficou muito feliz com aquilo. E, para ele, não havia outra opção naquele momento. Se duas partes não poderiam existir do mesmo lado em harmonia, por causa da lei do equilíbrio, então uma das partes teria que morrer.

E você sabe quem morreu, não sabe, Jiashuai?

Te dou uma dica. Não fui eu.

* * *

Yixing prendeu a respiração. Sentia que o som do ar entrando nos pulmões poderia atrapalhá-lo de alguma forma. Os olhos lacrimejavam um pouco, mas ele ainda conseguia ver claramente Sehun apertando o pescoço de seu  _ reflexo _ , dizendo coisas que ele não conseguia entender.

Estava perdido. E preso.

E, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Sehun não estava a seu favor.

— Você não matou ele! — o  _ reflexo _ cuspiu com o rosto vermelho, tentando alcançar um pouquinho de oxigênio.

Mas Sehun apenas sorriu. E não era como antes, não era um sorriso calmo, Yixing não conhecia aquele sorriso de Sehun. Porque aquele  _ não _ era Sehun.

— Não matei. — ele disse, com o rosto triste, zombando e cuspindo sarcasmo no  _ reflexo _ que lutava para respirar. — Mas é como se ele estivesse morto. Ele não tem vida. E não merece ter. Este mundo aqui é podre. Completamente podre. Você entende isso? Você entende que não estamos aqui para brincar ou para fazer amizade com os originais?

Os dedos apertaram ainda mais, e Yixing quase conseguiu ouvir o pescoço de seu  _ reflexo _ estralar.

Como se aquilo fosse um trabalho bem feito, Sehun voltou a sorrir, cada vez mais amargo.

— Você já se perguntou por que  _ originais _ soa errado? — perguntou, sem esperar por uma resposta. — Porque  _ não existem originais _ ! Não existe cópia! Nós temos alma sim!

— Você não vai ganhar nada com isso. — o  _ reflexo _ falou, a voz rouca soando como um suspiro.

Aquilo fez com que Sehun afrouxasse um pouco a mão, sem soltar por um segundo o pescoço do  _ reflexo _ , que já parecia fraco demais para impedir. Yixing percebeu, talvez ele não pudesse impedir coisa alguma.

— Eu vou sim. Não com a sua ajuda, claro, eu já sabia que você não era de grande utilidade, mas, parabéns. Conseguiu superar as minhas expectativas. Quase jogou todo o meu trabalho no lixo.

— Shixun!

— Eu achei que tínhamos uma ligação, Jiashuai. Pena que eu não sou burro igual aquele lá, pensa bem no lado que você escolheu.

Jiashuai agarrou o braço de Sehun, tentando, de alguma forma, fazê-lo soltar. Sem sucesso, fechou os olhos, sentindo os pulmões doerem, queimarem.

— Shixun! Eu... não...

— Você não consegue respirar? Mas que pena. É difícil perder a última batalha da guerra, não é? Eu sei que você tinha esperanças de que poderia virar o jogo, mas só eu sei a resposta.  _ E a sua está errada. _

Os dedos apertaram ainda mais. Yixing não conseguiu ver de onde estava, mas Sehun tinha sombras em seus olhos. O sorriso aparecendo cada vez mais enquanto apertava a mão ao redor do pescoço de Jiashuai, vendo seu rosto perder cor e vida.

Quando afrouxou o punho, o corpo caiu no chão, pesado. Yixing tinha os olhos arregalados do outro lado, as mãos foram até a boca quase inconscientemente, mas ele não conseguiu se afastar da janela. Não quando Sehun parecia não ter terminado o serviço.

E ele realmente não havia terminado.

Olhando com desdém, Sehun virou o corpo do  _ reflexo _ , chegando bem perto de seu rosto e tocando sua face. Até chegar em seus olhos, quando dois dedos afundaram ali, arrancando um por um dos dois globos oculares.

Foi aí que Yixing tossiu. Tossiu e sentiu a barriga doer, sem ter nada no estômago, o enjoo chegou com mais força, o atingindo em cheio, fazendo com que ele se curvasse de dor.

Ele se afastou da janela, tentando respirar, recuperar a postura, até sentir os membros serem presos firmemente. E tudo ao seu redor ficar escuro.

Yixing se sentiu ser carregado, empurrado e arrastado por um tempo que pareceu longo demais para caber naquela sala sem cor onde haviam as janelas. Mas ele não conseguia ver nada, tudo ao redor era como um breu. Seus olhos pareciam estar cobertos com alguma coisa, mas ele não sentia tecido algum sobre o rosto.

Arfando e sentindo os pulsos doerem, ele seguiu ouvindo sons que não soube distinguir, conversas, barulhos, pareciam seguir por um ambiente pesado, mas ele não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada. E, por um momento, pensou que também havia parado de ouvir quando um estardalhaço de correntes de ferro alcançou os seus ouvidos.

— Onde eu estou? Pra onde estão me levando? — perguntou, a voz baixa, rouca, quase como um sussurro. Ele não soube dizer se alguém o havia escutado.

Até que conseguiu ouvir a resposta, que parecia ter vindo de longe.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Você está seguro aí dentro. — ecoou até seu ouvidos, parecendo ressonar entre as paredes, o que deixava tudo ainda mais desconfortável e bizarro.

Era a voz de Sehun.

Yixing prendeu a respiração, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar sem conseguir ligar um ponto ao outro. Ele não entendia. Não conseguia entender. Tudo estava bem há apenas algumas semanas. Tudo estava tranquilo. Tudo estava como deveria ser. Como, de repente, seu mundo inteiro virou de cabeça para baixo? Como ele deixou que tudo aquilo acontecesse?

Sem aviso prévio, Yixing se sentiu empurrado novamente. Foi forçado a se deixar num tampo de aço enquanto sentia mãos o prenderem com fivelas, como se o preparassem para um tratamento de choque. 

Naquele momento já não lhe restava muito, mal conseguia se mexer, os pulmões já não funcionavam direito e sua cabeça doía. Foi quando ouviu um som alto, agudo, que fez com que seu corpo todo arrepiasse, e logo sentiu dedos em seu rosto. Passeando.

E, quando ele finalmente soube o que estavam fazendo, já era tarde demais.

A dor veio de surpresa, mas era como se ele não emitisse som. Como se estivesse no vácuo. Assim, ele cerrou os dentes enquanto sentia seus globos oculares sendo arrancados. Era como tirar uma lente de contato.

Uma lente de contato quente, áspera, que fazia todo seu rosto arder.

Yixing não soube quando foi tirado de lá. E não lembrava qual lugar  _ lá _ significava. Percebeu que havia apagado, acordando no chão em algum lugar novo.

Ele conseguia  _ ver _ , mas não era como antes.

Era como se, bem na frente de seus olhos, estivesse posicionado uma grande televisão analógica, as cores eram poucas, baixas, a qualidade da visão também não era tão boa, mas já era alguma coisa.

O lugar era escuro, a iluminação era baixa, mas ele conseguia ver os vãos nas paredes, a tinta descascada e o teto baixo. Não haviam janelas. Yixing se sentou com dificuldade, sentindo a boca seca.

Acabou notando também, não conseguia mudar seu campo de visão sem mexer o pescoço. Por isso ele prendeu a respiração, levando uma das mãos até o rosto. Suspirou antes de tentar tocar a esclera do olho direito, mas sentiu apenas o dedo afundar.

— Eles tiraram seus olhos também? — Yixing ouviu uma voz rouca ecoar pelo lugar, mas não importava para que lado olhava, não conseguiu ver quem estava ali.

— Quem é você?

— Eu tô aqui faz um tempo já. — a voz respondeu, como se não pudesse ou quisesse falar muito. Mas então, murmurou: — E eu acho que sei um jeito de sair.

Yixing engoliu em seco, não sabendo para que lado do quarto escuro olhar, até enxergar uma pequena iluminação vinda do canto. E, caminhando até lá, ele conseguiu ver o perfil de um homem.

Um homem de rosto anguloso, com um dos braços enfaixados. Apenas uma palavra lhe escapou da boca naquele momento.

— Sehun?

O homem se virou, olhando para ele.

Aquele Sehun era o  _ original _ .

**FIM?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obrigada por lerem ig <3


End file.
